


Bukimina and the Creepy Mansion

by LukaLove07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Creepypasta, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Complete, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Creepypasta, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My Little Pony References, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaLove07/pseuds/LukaLove07
Summary: Hi! I'm Bukimina Darkness Chan! You can call me Mina for short. That's right! I'm joining some of my favorite internet legends in the creepypasta mansion! But something weord is going on with some of the boys... I don't know what it is. Come with me to the Mansion, meet all of my friends, find out with me and just, well... Enjoy!Also thanks to clown central on Deviantart for doing my comission!!! Go follow him!!!https://www.deviantart.com/clowncentral
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer, Nina the Killer/Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Bukimina’s POV: I run with the force of a thousand horse gallops my black and purple locks hanging behind me in large strands matted from the rain. With every drop of rain, I feel my Neko ears twitch under my dark purple beanie and black Neko ear headphones, which are booming the song Notice me Senpai by ihascupquake. Neko means cat in Japanese which is my mother tongue but I speak perfect english. The sirens ring in my ears behind me as tears of bloodstream out of my eyes. I, Bukimina Darkness, just killed my entire familly. And now I’m running away from police cars that spotted me covered in their blood, and holding my preferred murder weapon, a huge dark purple chainsaw that was caked with dried and now fresh blood. I ran and ran away from the cop cars that wailed behind me. It didn’t take much effort to run from them. I was the fastest girl at my school - but certainly not the most popular cause I wasn’t like all of the other girls there - so I was very fast, plus I had an extra push due to the adrenaline rush. I felt a tear of blood fall onto my black combat boots. I’m crying cause I really didn’t want to kill my litter sister, she was the only one in my town who wasn’t super mean to me, but of course, many of my kills were just consequences of other ones. For example my first kill was these mean girls at my high school. Then I confided in my stupid cousin, by telling him and he told my parents. So I had to kill him and my parents. Then my sister, Nancy, found me covered in my parents blood at night, as she was awokened by my loud roaring chainsaw. But at least I got a souviner. Every time I kill someone I remove their eyes and keep them in my backpack. Tokyo Teddybear (Jubyphonic cover) started to play through my headphones. “This is my theme song.” I groaned. “It really describes me.” It really did suit me at that moment cause it’s about a girl running away from home and saying sorry to her whole familly cause of it. Just like I killed my entire familly and ran away from home. But that made me think. “Wait… Where will I go now?” I asked. I looked around and along the long winding road before me. Beside the road was a dark forest. I knew that if I were to go in there were enough thorns to tear my ivory skin to shreds just like I did with my familly. I heard a siren from behind and knew the police were gaining on me. I had no other choice than to go inside of the forest. It was just as painful as anticipated. It was as if I had teleported into the razor wire trap from the Saw movies, but I still didn’t stop. That was until I stumbled upon a huge cave. Over top, in big, red spray paint letters read ‘GODS MOUTH’ To some of the other girls in my town it might have looked really scary but I wasn’t scared that easily so I decided to go inside. The cave was even bigger on the inside and with every step from my boots, there was an echo through the cave. I took a black flashlight with gothy stickers from my blood-red backpack and looked around the cave. It was very narrow but it was so dark that it could have gone on for miles. Even with my powerful flashlight shining I couldn’t see the end of the cave. Soon my curiosity got the best of me and I start to begin my trek through the tunnel. I walked and walked for what felt like miles before trying finally deciding to go start walking back. It had been enough hours since I entered the cave that it must have been light outside by now. But when I walked to the entrance I felt a hard cave wall where the enterance should be. I felt everywhere but I could still not manage to find the exit. Then suddenly the flashlight fell out of my hands, making a loud sound against the stone ground, which was followed by a flapping noise from above me. I find my flashlight and shine it up to see a flock of bats flying down at me which surprised me at first but I wasn’t scared. I wasn’t as easily scared as most of the girls in my town but that was cause they were a bunch of preps who only liked pink and boy bands but I liked black and Evanesance. I couldn’t stand any of them. I was fine with the bats flying all around me until I felt a sharp pain in two spots on my neck. “Ow!” I screamed, but that caused the bats to fly around faster and harder. I ran through the swarm of bats faster than I ever did before. When I finally got away from them I was back where I was before I decided to go to the exit, miles, and miles away. I was surprised I could run that fast, but on the other hand that wasn’t exactly a record for me. Yet still, after all of this, my tiredness mixed with my newfound bite caused me to fall as soon as I felt somewhat safe. By the time that I woke up, I wasn’t sure what time it was so I took out my phone with a dark purple case and red blood drip pattern. It was 12:00 AM! 24 hours ago my familly died. Maybe I got confused and the exit was really on the other end in the direction I was originally walked in. It was wishful thinking but if there was no exit on the other side where else would it be? Once I got out of the cave I was going to kill all of the police. I loved killing as long it wasn’t someone important to me so I couldn’t wait to find the exit and kill all of them. I was happy to know that what I was hoping was actually true cause after a few more miles I saw the light of an exit. But there was something odd… It looked nothing like how it had before I entered twenty-four hours ago. The sky was blood red and the trees all had no leaves. They were black with bone-like branches. Above everything else, The moon was huge and black and every few seconds a flash of lightning could be seen in the sky. It was my perfect gothic world and I loved it. Lastly, but certainly not least, there was a huge gothic black and purple mansion. My dream home. “Maybe I can live here!” I screamed. The people who lived there would probably love to see me covered in blood cause of how cool their house was so they wouldn’t rat me out, and even if they did I could just kill them all. Either way, I would have a really cool place to stay! I begin to climb up and then jump down from the wrought iron gate. The door to the mansion was so old it looked like it could have fallen at any moment. Next to the door was a doorbell button. Given the condition of the door, I decided to not gamble by knocking and making the door fall down. “Hello? Is anyone in there?” I screamed. I waited and waited for as long as possible. “Kon'nichiwa!?” I yelled even louder and violently rang the bell. Finally, I got tired of waiting, so I decided to just let my self in… By cutting the door down! My Purple chainsaw roared and cut through the fragile wooden door. The already massive mansion was even bigger on the inside, but just as creepy. The dark purple furniture looked velvety and victorian, everything else was black or blood red. No one was in sight. “Sorry about your door but you should really answer it some time,” I stated. “I hope you don’t mind… And even if you did I’d still do it anyway but I’m just going to explore the upstairs. Your house is really cool!” I giggled to anyone who might be listening, before making my way up the worn wooden stairs. Ticci Toby’s POV: “EJ can you go answer the door?” Masky ate his strawberry cheesecake and asked Eyeless Jack between a game of Mario Kart 64 (We call him EJ). “Nah, It couldn’t be the other pastas. They all have keys.” EJ answered. “There’s no way none of them brought their mansion keys. We can just kill em’ later. Let em’ have their fun first.” EJ giggled. “For right now I’m gonna beat Toby on the bowsers castle level!” “You’re o-on!” I stuttered while I got one of my ticks, which is why they call me Ticci Toby. Everyone else was on the other side of the cave killing people in the town. It was all we ever did anymore. Either hang out in the mansion or go through the cave into town to find new victims. But to be fair what else were we supposed to do? None of us had to go to school anymore. Sonic. EXE didn’t have any more adventures to go on with any of his old friends, neither did Pinkamena, Rainbow Factory Dash, or Little Miss Rarity. But honestly, we didn’t need to. We had each other and that’s good enough for me. It’s something I haven’t had since my sister died in that car accedent. Speaking of that, after we got done with the level, we heard another ring of the doorbell. “Do you think they could be playing a joke on us?” Hoodie asked my three friends “Maybe,” Jeff responded, “Who cares, I want to keep playing. Masky you lost so you have to give up your controller. I call playing the Bowser character.” “I want to be the bowser character! You can be the Peach character!” Said EJ, tussling Jeff’s hair. “No way!” Jeff said selecting the Bowser character before EJ could. “Oh you’ve done it now!” EJ and Jeff laughs as EJ tackles Jeff to the floor. Jeff, Masky, EJ, and I start playing while Hoodie watched. After wrestling EJ got to play as the Bowser character while Jeff played the Wario character. We started playing the rainbow road level and made it to the last round. I was in the first place and was just about to go down the hill at the start of the finish line when a loud noise was heard from the living room. The roaring noise scared me so badly that my finger slipped and caused me to fly off of the map. It was like my ticks times ten! “N-N-NOOOOO!” I shouted. Suddenly the pause screen came up. “Th-th-th-that d-d-d-d-doesn’t count-t, d-d-d-does i-t-t-t? C-an w-w-we restart th-th-the leve-l?” I asked. Little did I know, that fall on Mario craft would change my life forever. “What does it matter?! Something in the living room just exploded!” We paused the level and all five of us sped out of the room. We look down into the living room. We looked out onto the living room from the top of the stairs only to see the door smashed on the floor and completely off its hinges. Jeff and I looked at each other surprised… Until we heard the most beautiful velvety voice. “Kon'nichiwa?!” The beautiful voice said. “Sorry about your door I hope you don’t mind but I have nowhere else to go. I hope you don’t mind… And even if you did I’m gonna do it anyway but I’m going to go explore the upstairs. Your house is so awesome!” Who arose from the bottom of the stairs was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had ivory skin, caked with blood, some of which was coming out of her own wounds, some seeming to be from someone else. A pair of neko ear headphones were on her neck. The mysteriously beautiful girl have dark purple hair with black highlights, perfect bangs and a blood-red streak in the front, atop of it all was a black beanie, with two holes in it, which showed her dark purple Neko ears. One of her eyes was red, the other was purple with a black shade where the whites should be. She was wearing a Purple sweater, stained with blood, that had a Japanese sailor collar, along with a leather skirt and fishnet stockings, and purple high heels. Potruding from her back were a pair of black and purple bat wings, and on her forehead was two devil horns, one of them was red and the other was purple, just like her eyes. We watch her walk up the stairs and quickly jump into a room so that she can’t see us. I look over at my friends, all of which were flushed red. The beautiful Neko princess seemed to be just as beautiful and just as much of a princess to them as she was to me. Jeff was the first one to break from his trance. “I’ve never seen her before,” Jeff whispered. “She’s gorgeous… And covered in blood… Not that I care or anything” Jeff said. A pang of jealousy shot through me. “I’ve never seen her either.” Said EJ. “Me neither.” Said Masky. “Me neither.” Said Hoodie. They all look at me, who was still blushing. “I haven’t-t either. I finally say. Then I realized. “G-guys w-w-we nee-d-d to f-fix the door! Slender Man j-just fixed it! If he found out t-t-that s-s-she was-s-s the o-one to knock t-he door down he’ll go b-b-b-b-b-allistic and k-kill her.” All of the boys jumped to their feet. But then I realized that probably made me sound dumb… I didn’t want them to know my secret. “B-ut who cares… W-w-we should still f-fix the door though-h.” They all nod and we run for the downstairs door, which was in a million pieces. “We’re going to need a lot of glue.” Jeff said.


	2. Chapter 2: Findings of a Murder Party

Jane’s POV:

Midnight. My favorite time of all. The time when I can go out under the cloak of night to go and do my favorite thing in the whole world with all of my best friends, Pinkamena, Rainbow Factory Dash (I call her RD), Little Miss Rarity (I call her LMR), and my best friend of all ClockWork. However, the cutest boy ever wasn’t going to be there… Ticci Toby! AHHHH! I know! He’s so hot! And I was going to impress him and all of the other creepypasta boys with my keen slaughtering skills, but now he isn’t coming! I was so disappointed. Everyone decided to go killing in the town, besides Ticci Toby, Eyeless Jack, Hoodie, Jeff, and Maskie who instead decided to stay home and play video games together on the Nintendo 64.. Also, everyone else was killing elsewhere, so it was just me and the four girls. Pinkamena insisted on hitting up the pink house at the edge of town first. That pony sure loves pink. We had to be extra careful tonight since we saw lots of cop cars near the area. I squeezed myself into a small side window and waited for the others to do the same. As I waited, I looked around the room I was currently in. The walls were painted a baby blue shade with vertical dark blue stripes. The ceiling was the same shade of dark blue with yellow stars speckled about. On the floor was many stuffed animals and a yellow carpet. On the edge of a room was a baby’s crib. Was I better than that? Yes, I shouldn’t, the kids going to go through enough with what we’re going to do to everyone else in their familly.  
Clockwork entered the room through the window and jumped down, loudly causing the baby to scream. I stare down at it. I’m starting to rethink my original instincts. I hand the little brat a teddy bear. It didn’t seem to do much.   
“Ey Pinka, can you shut the kid up.”  
“Okie Dokie Lokie!” The pink ponie responded, prior to making funny faces to the small being in it’s bed. The child looked up for a moment, before continuing to scream. “Whoopsie! I’m a little rusty. Sorry guys!” Pinkie giggled.   
“It’s alright darling, I’d be crying too if my parents forced me to wear an ensemble like that. Perhaps I’ll make one out of the little one’s parents.”  
“LMR! I need to make more rainbows, come on! You used the last body!” RD chimed in.   
“And I need my secret ingredients!” Pinkamena argued. The ponies began to bicker loudly, which, for me, drowned out the sound of footsteps outside of the door.   
“Girls, shut it!” Clockwork exclaimed, while jumping into a pile of stuffed animals. Just as the door opened, we joined her in the pile of stuffed animals. The mother took the baby in her arms when she felt us looming over her. She turned only to shreik loudly. The baby fell out of her hands and began to wail on the floor. I aggressively began to hack her with my knife and Clockwork did the same. LMR stabs her with her horn, while RD and Pinka trample the woman with their hooves. Eventually she stopped thrashing and screaming, so we figured that she’s dead. I took the brat in my hands, and laid it back in its bed. It continued to cry.   
“Ugh. Pinkie, you wanted to come here. You take care of it.” I said  
“But it won’t laugh.” Pinka replied.   
“That’s not what I meant.” I said, throwing her a pillow. “Come on, Clockwork. Let’s see who else lives here.” As I left the room, I heard the cries of the baby start to muffle, evenutally they stopped completely. We walk into the next room over. Four children of different ages slept in beds in the small room. Clockwork whispered in my ear so as to not wake the children.   
“Maybe now that she’s dead the lady will give her uterus a rest.” Clockwork said. This caused me to laugh hysterically as she always did, and of course the children woke up and all screamed.   
“Crap! Dang it Jane!” Clockwork shouts before charging at them.   
“Sorry! You just really know how to crack me up Clockwork! I said” I said while rushing the children. I ran and start to gut one of the girls in pink pajamas, by the time I was done I look over and see a boy attempting to run away, probably to get his other parent. Before he can fully leave the room, I throw the knife in his direction. It goes through his whole body and comes out the other side, getting caught on the wall.   
“Whoa! Excellent job darling!” LMR walked in with Rainbow infront and Pinka skipping behind them. “Such intracacy! I’ll be able to make some beautiful fabric out of these ones!”   
“And I can whip up some more cupcakes!” Pinkamena said. Everyone’s heads turn to RD  
“Don’t look at me! I can only make rainbows out of ponies!” Rainbow said.  
We make our way through the house and into the parent’s room. The room had an ugly flower wallpaper on the walls. A drawer was on the side of the bed and a closet was on the side of the room. A bed meant for two people sat against the wall. Across from it was a tv with static on the screen. Lying on the bed, fast asleep was a man, one one side. The other side was empty, seemingly where the mother was originally sleeping.   
“I almost feel bad killing them all. They all have hopes, and dreams, and families.” I say to the other girls.   
“Really?” Clockwork asked me. “That doesn’t seem like you. You’re joking huh?”  
“Well… Let’s see. Oh yeah!” I said. “Of course I am.” I slam down the knife into the man’s throat. His eyes spring open. A gagging sound escapes his lips as he grasps his neck where I had stabbed him. This man was now choking on his own blood. I would have felt bad for him if the sound of his gagging wasn’t music to my ears and the look of his blood on my hands reminded me of the most beautiful of all artworks.   
“That was so fun!” Pinkie shouted as we exit the house.   
“Yeah! But I oughta start heading back to the mansion. My wings could use some rest.” The blue pegasus said, stretching her tender, feathered wings.   
“Me too. My coat need’s washed as well. This blood is really messing up my beautiful white coat.” Said LMR.   
“And I have to get the bodies back to the mansione for ingredients while they’re still good!” Pinka said.  
“Come on! The night’s still young! There are so many more houses to visit and people to kill!” I tell them. My eyes shift to Clockwork almost asking her to back me up.   
“Actually Jane… I’m honestly gettin a bit tired myself.” Clockwork said, while scrathing the back of her neck nervously. “I should probably get back to the mansion.”  
“What?! But it’s not as fun alone!” I pouted.   
“Well if you don’t want to get caught I’d start heading back with us. There are an awful lot of police around. I wonder what happened… Maybe someone else beat us to the town…” Clockwork trailed off and looked out across the town. We were all sitting on the roof looking out into the town. Cop cars sped in one direction in town, leading up to a black, old creepy looking house.   
“Let’s check it out first!” I requested. Everyone looked at me with a surprised expression on each of their faces. “Ah come on! I want to see what they’re doing over there!” All of them looked at eachother, then back to me. “I might be super strong but I can’t take on that many cops all at once.” I told them, matter of factly.   
“Alright fine!” LMR said. “Rainbow Dash, darling would you mind riding Jane over to give her a hoof with those pesky officers?” Little Miss Rarity asked  
“You mean Rainbow FACTORY Dash!” RD corrected.  
“Yes, Rainbow Factory Dash!” LMR responded with a tiny smile that only she could make. LMR, pushed her purple curled mane out of her eyes with one white hoof, so it didn’t touch the scar on her white pupil and black irised eyes.  
“You’ve got it Rar! See you all back at the mansion!”  
“Later!” I say to the human girl, pink pony, and white unicorn.   
“Buh bye!” Pinkie said.  
“Bye darlings!” LRM says.  
“Later guys.” Clockwork said cooly while jumping off of the roof and running into the woods. I hop onto RD’s back, careful to not crush her wings. Not only would it have been rude to hurt her wings after she so sweetly desided to give me a ride across the town, but I knew that if I were to damage her wings in any way she would not hesitate to buck me off. We might have been friends, being one of the few female creepypastas but we were still murderers so we were not afraid to be mean.   
We arrived at the scene of the crime. I was still on the blue pegasus’s back when she flew down faster than ever. I thought for sure she would do an epic rainboom. She landed on an officer, causing him to go face first into the ground. Blood splattered everywhere. When she got up from his corpse and I climed off of her back, we both look at our surroundings. Many cops surrounded us. Rainbow and I were both surrounded. A smile adorned itself on my face. I glanced at RD. She seemed to be sharing my sentiment.   
“Bet I can get more than you.” I say.   
“Doubt it.” Rainbow Factory Dash said. “I already got one down!” She motioned to the now dead man on the ground. “And I’m way faster!”   
“Prove it!” Jane and RD smirked at eachother and then ran at the officers. It turns out Rainbow wasn’t joking when she said she was way faster than me. By the time I got done gutting one of them, I turned around and she had killed 10 times as many. When we got done I almost felt desensitized to the blood and gore around me.  
“Wow! That would have taken so much longer if you weren’t here!” I yelled to my blue friend. “Thanks Dash.”  
“Don’t mention it!” Dash responded. “Now let’s check this place out! I want to get back quick so that I can play a game of mariokart with Jeff and EJ.”   
We reach the front door of the house. She puts one hoof to the door before hesitating. Dash looks at me. I nod at her and we enter the house. What we saw was an absolute blood bath. All of the walls were smeared with blood. In the center of the room was four bodies. The body of an adult woman, an adult man, a teenage boy, and a young girl. They were tied together with their own intestines. Each of their eyes were fully removed and exes were cut on their eyelids, after being sewn together. It made us look like amatuers.

Ticci Toby’s POV

The last piece of the door shook in my hand. I carefully tried to glue it to the door but my hands were shaking all over.   
“Here Toby, I’ve got it.” EJ took the piece and the glue and used it to attach it to the door. After that we put the door back on it’s hinges, although I didn’t know how so EJ lifted the door while Jeff, Hoodie, and Maskie reattached it. While they did this I walked upstairs, and into the room we had originally been hanging out in by playing mariokart 64. The pause screen was back up but it wasn’t on the same level that we stopped on so I guess the girl played for a little while as we were fixing the door. She was playing with the bowser character. She must not be like other girls, which I knew cause most girls would play as the peach character. However, the beautiful girl wasn’t playing the game, and instead was lying down on the couch, fast asleep. I watch her for a moment, before an involuntary smile spreads across my face. I walked over and sat next to her on the couch. Her eyes were shut, bringing out her long lashes beautifully. Wow this girl was perfect.   
“This is perfect! Finally I have someone to practice my pick up lines on! Everyone knows when you like someone, you have to say something witty to get them to like you back. Like ‘Your chest is so round. Can I feel it?’”   
I hear Masky say followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. My eyes widened. I quickly scooped the girl up in my arms. I don’t know why… But I almost didn’t want my friends to see her… I wanted her all to myself.   
I take her, trying hard not to wake her up with my running or my ticks and quickly bring her into my room and lay her down gently on my bed tucking her in while doing so. I left the room silently and went back into the gaming room.  
“H-hey g-g-guys di-d-d you f-fix the d-d-door?” I asked.   
“Yeah. Hopefully Slender Man and SlenderMan don’t notice anything.” Jeff replied.   
“Hey Toby. Did you see where that girl went?” Masky asked.   
“N-no! I d-d-don’t kn-kn-kn-know anyth-ing-ing.” I lied.   
“Oh… Okay. Well then we oughta find her before Slender Man comes back.” EJ said. “Come on let’s go look.”   
“A-a-actually I w-as just-t going to g-g-go to bed. I’ve b-b-b-been re-re-really t-tired all d-d-d-day.” I lied again.   
“But if we don’t find her before Slender Man finds her he might kill her!” Hoodie said drastically.   
“Y-y-yeah? S-s-s-s-so what? W-why would we c-c-care? W-w-we kill p-people every-d-day.” I felt bad saying it, even though I knew she was perfectly safe in my bedroom. I almost walk off before getting stopped by a white, leathery hand on my shoulder.   
“You take that back Toby.” Jeff said to me.  
“W-wha-?” I asked.  
“She’s different! She’s beautiful! She’s just like me! She doesn’t deserve to die!” Jeff was yelling at me aggressivly.   
“Jeff, calm down!” EJ said.  
“NO! I WAS TREATED BADLY CAUSE I”M BEAUTIFUL AND SHE SHOULDN”T BE TREATED THE SAME!” Jeff shouted at me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I couldn’t take getting yelled at. I started having a full blown panic attack.   
“Jeff! Don’t you dare yell at him!!” EJ shouts.   
“No! He doesn’t know what it’s like! He’s not as beautiful as me!” Jeff responded. Masky was sitting on the couch again, selecting a character on the MarioKart 64 game menu, and he started laughing.   
“Oh please, Jeff you look like Michael Jackson.” Masky said. Everyone looks at Masky, wide-eyed, then back to Jeff, whose eye was twitching. Jeff jumped at Masky and started to punch him in the face, then he took out a knife and stabbed him. Hoodie and EJ used all of their strength to remove him from Masky. My legs are unable to move from the shock, I just stand there shaking… What could I have done anyways?  
“TOBY HELP US!” EJ shouted. That was what did it. I broke down I was crying in the corner.   
“WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!?” Everyone stops and sees ClockWork in the doorway. She speed walks over and grabs each of them by the scruff of the neck. “Why are you all attacking Masky!?” Said Clockwork  
“That’s not what we were doing, we were just- I mean Jeff was-” EJ said, intimidated. Everyone was scared of Clockwork. She could be very intimidating and was able to talk sense into anyone. She notices me crying in the corner of the room.   
“And what did you guys do to Toby!? You know how sensitive he is!” She pushed them all away and came over to me. I really liked Clockwork. She was always nice to me and never let anyone be mean to me. She’s kind of like my older sister. She helped me up.   
“You alright buddy?” She asked me sweetly.  
“Yeah I’m alright.” I hug her. She pulls away from me after a few seconds.   
“Who did this?” Clockwork said. No one answered. “EJ?” EJ perked up. He closed his mouth tight and looked away. “Eyeless!” His empty sockets closed. “Eyeless Jack!”  
“It was Jeff!” He said finally.   
“Dude!” Jeff shouted and punched him in the shoulder. Clockwork picked Jeff up by the ear again and took him into the other room, probably to yell at him again and punch on him. The moment I got the chance -which was basically just when everyone took their eyes off of me- I ran towards my bedroom door. Once I found myself fully inside, I pressed my back against the wooden door and slid my back down, a single tear trickled down my face.   
“Are you okay, Toby Kun…” I heard the beautiful buttery voice speak again. I look up to see the most gorgeous woman I’d ever seen… The one that broke our door down. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, not wanting to cry in front of her.   
“Y-y-y-yeah… Yeah I’m f-f-fine.” I said, sniffling. “W-w-ait… H-h-how di-d-d you kn-kn-kn-know my name was T-t-t-t-toby?”   
“You’re all over the internet! Most of us school loners know about you. Although now I don’t go to school, ever since I killed my familly the other day.” She responded. “But anyways, your cosplay is really cool!” My eyes widen under his heavy goggles (Which she didn’t know cause she couldn’t see through my goggles.) She didn’t know I was the real guy! She thought I was just some dumb kid! Coming from anyone else I probably would have been annoyed and killed them on the spot, but coming from this girl it was oddly… Cute and ditsy.   
“R-r-right… C-c-c-c-cosplay… Heheh”  
“Where did you get your wig? It looks so real.” She told me, while shifting her body so that she was sitting against the door next to me.  
“Oh, it is real.” I replied. I was now blushing cause I wasn’t used to such a hot girl sitting so close to me. The only girls who I knew were Jane and Clockwork and they were alright but I thought of them both as sisters and also their boobs were really small.  
“Really?! That’s cool! You look exactly like the character!” She beamed. Her smile made all of my bad feelings disapear. It made my legs wobble as if weights were dropped on them but at the same time, made me feel weightless.  
“You’re r-r-r-eally p-pretty.” Oh my god! I can’t believe I just said that. I really don’t know why I did it just slipped out! And now there was no going back! But then she said the best sentence I had ever heard.  
“Toby kun, I can’t understand you…” She said.   
“S-sorry. Neverm-mind it’s not important.” I replied.   
“Oh… Okay then… By the way. What’s your real name?” The girl asked.   
“W-w-w-well th-the f-funny th-thing is… It-t a-a-actually is T-t-t-t-toby.” I responded.   
“Wow, how ironic!” She exclaimed.   
“Heh, y-yeah…” I said awkwardly.   
“Oh wait, sorry, Toby Kun… Do you mind if I use the honorfic? It’s a part of my culture cause I’m japanese. Although neither of my parents were so I’m not sure where I get it from” She asked politely. (Authors note: an honorfic is something like Chan, Kun, San, or Sama) I nodded. “I forgot to introduce myself.” The beautiful girl hops to her feet and helps me to mine. “I’m Bukimina Darkness. But you can call me Mina chan!” She told me.   
“W-w-wow your n-name is r-r-r-really pr-ett-y” I said.   
“You really think so? Thanks Toby Senpai!” She said, blushing. Her blush made me feel even more weightless. Also she called me senpai! It was an amazing feeling. I smiled and blushed back.  
“D-d-d-o you w-w-want t-to wat-ch-ch s-s-s-some T-t-tv?” I asked.  
“Sure!” She responded. We walk over to my bed and sit. I grab the remote from my bedside table. We start watching the DC movie suicide squad.  
“This is my favorite movie!” She giggled.   
“R-r-really? M-m-m-m-mine t-oo!” I replied. We continued watching the film. Through the entire thing, the moment did not seem real. Not just Mina Chan but sitting there and the entire situation. This beautiful girl just broke through the door with a dark purple chainsaw and played our video games and slept on our couch, unwelcomed and now was watching a movie with someone who she thinks to be a cosplayer. Bukimina was anything but like other girls. When the movie was over I looked at her.   
“H-h-hey M-mina C-c-c-chan? C-can I-I-I ask you a q-q-q-q-q-question?” I ask her. She nodded. “H-how did-d-d y-you g-g-g-et y-y-y-your nek-o-o e-ars?” I ask.  
“Oh! It happened when I was younger. My parents used to hurt me and they cut my ears off so the doctors gave me neko ears.” She sighed. I could see her tearing up from under my bangs.   
“H-hey a-re y-y-you o-okay?” I asked. She nodded.   
“It’s alright.” Mina Chan sniffled. “Look what I did.” She pulls out a bag and puts one hand in, only to pull out eyeballs of all different sizes. One pair of the bigger eyes were purple, another was brown, then there were two smaller pairs. There was one that was normal sized, not exactly big nor small, that was black. Then the smallest were blue. “These ones are my mom’s,” She points to the purple ones. “These are my dad’s” She points to the brown ones. “These are my stupid cousin’s!” Mina points to the black ones. “And these are my little sister’s.” I look at the blue ones then back to Bukimina chan. I noticed a tear of blood fell down her face. “I didn’t want to kill her… My sister didn’t deserve to die… I-I… I didn’t want to kill her but she just saw me when I was trying to hide the bodies!” She was now loudly sobbing. I felt horrible for her since I knew what she was going through, I too had lost a sister, but at the same time if she wasn’t quieter than the others might hear and start getting suspicious.   
“Anyways I should probably get changed.” She said.   
“O-o-o-o-oh ok-ay-ay-ay.” I said. I stood there staring at her. Then we both blushed. “I-I-I-I-I m-m-mean I’ll-l-l-l leave-e!!” I shout  
“Toby wait you don’t have to be embarrassed!” Then I run out of the room. She didn’t go after me, which made me scared that maybe she just really didn’t want to talk to me.   
When I walked back in she was wearing a baggy Set it Off T-shirt on top of a dark purple sweater and black shorts with a studded belt. She was wearing black and white striped thigh length socks and black mary janes. Her hair was put into two messy buns like sailor moon. She was wearing black lipstick, eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, and white foundation. She looked even prettier than before. Suddenly my fear was realized when I heard a knock on the door. “Who is that?” She asked.  
“N-n-no one!” I told her, while trying to push her in the closet.   
“Toby who are you talking to?” The person on the other side of the door asked.   
“Toby Kun who is that?” Mina asked, causing me to panic even more. I shake her off her question, which she seems to take as a hint to be quiet and enters into my closet, which I was very thankful for.   
“Toby? Are you in there?” The person says again.  
“Y-y-yeah, come in.” I reply. Then they enter. You’ll never believe who it was.


	3. Introductions to a Killer

Bukimina’s POV  
“Hey Toby.” A voice said. I looked out through a crack in the door and see another cosplayer. This time he was Jeff the Killer, who was one of my favorite creepypastas. Jeff the killer is a creepypasta where a boy named Jeff gets bullied and his brother Liu is sent to Juvie cause he took the blame for beating up the bullies when it was actually Jeff. The bullies beat up Jeff at a birthday party and they get into a fight so he caught on fire and he was covered in bleach so it bleached his skin. After that he burned off his eyelids so he could always see his face and cut a permanent smile in his cheeks so he could smile forever. It’s one of my favorite creepypastas and it’s also won of the most popular.   
“O-o-oh… H-h-h-h-ey Jeff-f-f…” Toby replied. For some reason he seemed nervous and awkward.   
“Tobes, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier…” Jeff began. “I know how you can’t handle getting yelled at and I just got really mad, but that’s not an excuse… It’s just…” He paused. “Can I tell you something without anyone else knowing…?”  
“Y-y-yeah.” Toby said.  
“It’s just that… I really like that girl that broke the door down…” Jeff said.   
I gasp loudly and blush. Jeff’s head shot up.   
“Did you hear that?” Jeff asked. Toby’s eyes shot open.   
“N-n-n-o! No! I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-didn’t h-h-h-hear an-an-anyth-ing-ing!” Toby said loudly and covered the closet. I couldn’t see what happened after that since Toby shut the door, but that didn’t matter to me at the time cause when he slammed the door it hit my toe so hard that my toenail fell off. It didn’t hurt that much. I was just really drawn to all of the blood… I didn’t know why. I mean obviously I love blood but I loved the way that this looked. Like I wanted to drink my own blood or that I would die without it. Then I realized… The bat from the cave that bit me! I must be… I vampire! This fact made me shriek loudly with happiness! Then I remembered the people outside of the closet. Oh no…  
“Tobes, who is that?” The Jeff cosplayer asked. “I’m sure I heard something that time.”  
“I-I-I d-d-d-d-don’t kn-know! I-I-It’s n-not from the cl-cl-c-closet!” I could tell that he was nervous since he was starting to stutter even more. I looked out of the door from the keyhole. Jeff had Toby pressed up against the door like in a yaoi anime and Toby was blushing. I thought it was really cute since when I wasn’t shipping Toby with my original character I was shipping him with Jeff. Then Jeff pushed him aside and opened the door. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He looked amazing. He was wearing a bloodstained white jacket and black dress pants. He had black wild hair that looked like an emo hair cut. His burned eyelids made him look like he was wearing permanent eyeliner and the cuts on his mouth looked so real. I had no idea at the time but it was…  
He knelt down to look at me.   
“Whoa… what are you-” I exclaimed. “Jeff kun you’re scaring me!” He looked surprised at me.   
“How do you know my name?” Jeff asked.  
“I read your story on the creepypasta wiki.” I replied. “Jeez don’t be so creepy!” That’s when I shoved him off of me. 

Jeff’s POV

I was surprised at how easily I was pushed away. She stood up and walked over to me. I get up and turn to see her standing slightly behind Toby and holding his shoulders. She looked really angry.   
‘Jeff calm down you’re scaring her!’ I thought to myself.   
“I’m sorry, beautiful.” I smiled, while quickly jumping to my feet and presenting my hand. I watched as both Toby and the Girl’s eyes widened at the same time. Why was Toby so surprised? Could he… Like her too? I felt a sour expression grow on my face.   
“It’s alright.” She said. I looked up at her again, and almost involuntarily the smile formed on my lips. She smiled back at me and extended her arm to shake my hand. I took hers in mine. It felt cold but not in a bad way, like a cold pillow on a hot summer night. I looked at Toby who was now standing behind her. I couldn’t see his full expression cause of his grey mask but all I needed to see were his eyes from behind his yellow lenses, and they did not make him look happy.   
“I’m Bukimina Darkness. But you can call me Mina Chan for short!” She said. I smiled at her. I felt entranced by her. I didn’t know what to say.   
“Uh… Jeff…” We all look over at the door. Shoot! I accidentally left it open! There, standing in the doorway was EJ, Clockwork, Masky, Hoodie, Ben Drowned, and now there was LMR and Pinkamena.   
“Who is that?” Clockwork asked, grabbing for her knife just in case Mina chan might be dangerous. Mina chan stepped back and Toby and I stood in front of her.   
“Guys, this is Bukimina.” I said. “She’s very nice, she won’t hurt any of us.” Clockwork put her knife away and then laughed.   
“With those scrawny legs she probably couldn’t even if she tried.” Clockwork smirked.   
“What did you just say?” Asked Bukimina Chan. We all looked over at her. She looked really angry. Clockwork just snickered.   
“You heard me, what’s wrong? You gonna cry about it?” Clockwork asked.   
“No, I’m going to do something much better.” Mina chan grinned and then, almost out of thin air, she pulled out a purple chain saw like the pink one in the anime “Is this a Zombie” and began to run at Clockwork. 

Toby’s POV

Jeff grabbed Mina chan by the waist and tried to hold her back, but it was no use. Mina kept walking over, and unknowingly, clockwork stood, unaware of this girl’s power, which I witnessed firsthand with the door. I ran and stood in front of her… She was so beautiful up close. I was only a foot away from her… I don’t know what the feeling was but by the look in her eyes she seemed to be feeling it to. It was difficult, but I managed to break my gaze to turn and see clockwork, now looking angry.   
“Alright if you’re so strong, I’d like to fight.” She said. We all turn to look at her. “Tomorrow at dawn, outside. Hope you’re ready to die.”   
“Only one person is going to die today and it’s going to be you.” Bukimina shot back. I guess Clockwork wasn’t expecting this cause after that her eyes widened and then she glared at Mina chan, before walking away. LMR and Pinkamena trot over to Mina.   
“I’m so sorry about her, darling, she tends to get territorial when it comes to new people in the mansion.” Little Miss Rarity said. “I’m-”   
“You’re Little Miss Rarity!” Mina exclaims! “And you’re Pinkamina from the story cupcakes!” She continued to look around the room and point out everyone, it was honestly kinda cute and I was really impressed with her knowledge of Creepypastas. “You’re Ben Drowned.”  
“That’s me!” Ben said, excited that she knew him.  
“And you’re Hoodie and Maskie!” Mina Chan said. They both nod and blush.  
“And you’re Eyeless jack!” She said pointing to Jack. “You’re my favorite!” She said. All at once all of the boys heart’s broke on the floor. Not going to lie, the way she looked at Eyeless Jack was like the way that she looked at me but ten times as passionate. I guess Rarity and Pinkamena noticed the tension cause after a few seconds, they grab Mina chan by the arm.   
“How about we show you around the mansion?” Pinkie asked.   
“But I already looked around.” Mina chan replied.  
“Well, maybe we should go again just so that you don’t get lost.” LMR said. Mina chan finally agreed and walked out with them. She turned and smiled at me as she walked out and said:  
“Talk to you later Toby Senpai!” I smiled and blushed at her. Just then LMR and Pinkie turned around wide eyed and looked at her, then whispered to eachother.  
I continued to blush as she closed the door behind her.   
“Wow Jeff, you were right she’s perfect!” Said masky.   
“Yeah!” Said hoodie. “She’s so pretty and nice.”   
“And she called Toby senpai!” Ben shouted. “I’m so jealous!” We all looked at EJ, expecting him to say something cute about Mina or even make a funny jab as he always did, but he just stared over at Jeff.   
“Do you guys want to go play more Mario Cart 64?” Asked Jeff. To that EJ rigorously smiled and nodded and grabbed Jeff by the wrist prior to pulling him out of the room. Everyone was about to go too when I stopped them.   
“H-h-h-have y-y-y-ou g-g-guys noticed t-that EJ i-is ac-acting k-k-k-kinda weird t-t-today?” I asked.   
“Yeah… I noticed that too… Although he’s always kind of weird.” Said Masky.   
“Not necessarily… Only when he’s around… Jeff…” Said Hoodie. We all looked at eachother.   
“You don’t think that…” Said Ben. “EJ might like Jeff?”   
“I-I-I Th-think s-s-s-s-so…!” I beamed. “Th-they w-w-w-would b-be s-s-s-such a c-c-cute c-c-c-c-c-couple!”   
“Yeah!” Said Masky. As EJ’s friends we need to do everything we can do to get Jeff and EJ together!” They all begin running to the gaming room, all except for me.   
“Toby, you coming?” Masky asked.   
“N-n-no I’m-m j-just going-g to s-stay h-h-here.” I smiled.   
“Are you sure? We gotta help EJ!” Masky said.   
“N-n-nah I’ve-ve g-g-g-got s-s-s-s-s-s-s-some st-stuff to think ab-ab-ab-about.” I replied. He smiled.   
“Okay, if you change your mind we’re right in the other room.” He giggled at me. I nodded and grinned back at him as he left. I smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Hopefully EJ and Jeff would end up together… And hopefully that would be enough to keep Bukimina Chan away from EJ.

Bukimina’s POV

After a few hours of hanging out with Pinkamena and LMR I sit with them in Pinkie’s basement eating a purple, sparkly cupcake. Pinkie was eating an orange one and LMR was eating a yellow one.   
“So are you ready for your fight with Clockwork tomorrow? She’s pretty tough!” Pinkie asked.   
“Yeah. She can’t be that strong. I mean don’t you remember how I told you I killed my familly? I’m pretty tough!” I giggled. “By the way, LMR do you mind if I call you MCR? If you replace the L and switch some of the letters it’s just like my favorite band!” I asked.   
“Sure!” She responded.   
“Okay thanks! I’m so excited for tonight!”  
“Well we wish you luck darling!” MCR chan said. “Anyways, why don’t you head upstairs and get some rest before your big night!” She suggested.   
“You’re right, I probably should.” I begin to ascend the basement stairs when I hear them continue to talk. They were whispering, but I had really good ears from listening to bullies whisper about me at school, my ears could hear about as well as a dog, which was funny since they were cat ears.  
“Jane’s not going to be happy with how close the new girl she’s gotten to Toby!” Pinkie chan whispers.   
“I know! She called Toby her senpai!” Said MCR chan. Then they looked up at me on the staircase. I put in my earbuds so it wouldn’t look like I was listening to their conversation.   
‘What they were saying is so silly! Toby Senpai’s just a friend!’ I thought. When I got upstairs I started listening to your heart By Damien Dawn and thought about how much it related to Toby senpai. I made it up to the bedroom that MCR and Pinkie said I could have and started to draw. I was drawing a picture of Yuki Cross from my favorite anime which was Vampire Knight. After I was done drawing him I began to scan through my journal. It was filled almost entirely with drawings of my favorite creepypastas. I leaf through the pages, and finally stop at a picture of Toby. A smile spreads on my face and I take out my pencil.   
‘My first friend as a creepy pasta! ♡♡♡’ I write.  
Speaking of Toby, I heard the cutest stuttery voice behind me.   
“H-h-h-h-hey M-m-mina c-c-chan!” He smiled. I turned around and saw Toby standing over me.   
“Hey Toby!” I turned and hugged him excitedly, and in my excitement, my phone fell off of the table that I was drawing on. Toby picked it up and looked at what I was listening to.   
“H-hey! A-a-Anna B-Blue! I-I-I-I love h-h-her!” He said.   
“Really me too!” I giggled. “Let’s listen together!” I unplugged my headphones and restarted the song. We began to headbang to the song. After that one was over So Alone started playing, then Silent Scream… And finally my favorite song out of any of them, Angel. That song was too slow to headbang to so I was expecting to just sit and catch my breath while enjoying the song, but it looked like Toby had other plans. He held out his hand and put his other around my waist. This compelled me to take his shoulder. I wasn’t complaining though, I had always wanted to dance with a boy, but everyone said I was to ugly for any guy to like me. We started to dance, and he mumbled the lyrics. As he did his stutter almost disappeared.   
“Let’s seize the d-day and-” Toby Senpai sang.  
“break away my angel…” I continued for him in my beautiful voice. I couldn’t help blush. He was so cute from up close.  
“Y-You’re s-s-s-such a-a good-d-d singer-r.” He blushed.  
“Thanks I’ve been learning since I was little.” I flushed red back at him. But then something happened. He started moving in closer and closer. It took me a few minutes but then I realized… He was trying to kiss me.   
“What is going on?!” Shouted a feminine voice. We turn around to see Jane the killer from the Jane the killer creepypasta. Her white skin was powdery and beautiful, her eyes were black and she had beautiful black lips. Then her eyes narrowed. “Oh, the new girl. You’re the brat who Clockwork is fighting tomorrow? Ha! You’re going to get ripped apart!” She giggled.  
“J-J-Jane, l-leave h-h-h-her alone-e sh-sh-she must b-be stressed en-en-enough!” Toby stuttered angrily. Jane’s eyes shifted over to him and she smiled widely.   
“Tobesy!” She shouted while running over and hugging him hard.   
“H-h-hey! Wh-wh-wh-wh-what g-g-gives!?” He exclaimed.   
“It’s so good to see you! I missed you so much! You should have been there! We killed tons of people and then we went into a house and saw that more people were killed, their eyes were missing and they had crosses on all of their eyelids, they were all tied together with their intestines!”   
My eyes widened. Toby seemed to notice my surprised expression cause he pushed Jane away and walked over to me.   
“M-m-m-mina C-ch-chan? W-what i-i-i-i-is it?” Toby asked me.   
“That was my familly! I killed them!” I said  
“Pfft! Yeah right! Someone dumb like you couldn’t possibly kill them all in such a unique way!” She laughed skepticly. I smirked at her bratty face.   
“Oh yeah?” I grabbed my purple backpack from on the floor and unzipped it. Out of it came four pairs of eyeballs. Jane’s eyebrows shot up. “There was a man, a woman, a teenage boy, and a little girl right? Also you didn’t mention, the walls were covered in blood.” She didn’t say anything, she just sat there, with her lips quivering. “Maybe think about it sometimes before jumping to conclusions.” I spat. That was what set her off.   
“SHE”S LYING TOBY! SHE’S JUST TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD!” She shouts and starts fake crying while hugging him, tightly.   
“Sh-shut u-u-u-p J-Jane! G-get off-f-f of m-m-m-me and g-g-g-g-g-go away!” He shouted while shoving her out of the room. When she was finally out of the room I tugged at the sleeve of his sweater and looked up at him.   
“You don’t believe her do you? You know I’m not lying right?” I asked sweetly.   
“Of course I don’t believe her. She’s such a liar. And you seem too sweet to lie.” He smiled. I smiled back up at him. Now all I had to do was wait for the morning to come.

Jane’s POV

I couldn’t believe that little brat. How could she make me look so bad in front of the love of my life. It was so dumb that she could possibly think he would ever love her the way he loves me.   
“Can you believe that little brat?! It’s only her first day and she thinks she’s the best!” I shout at Clockwork, RD, LMR and Pinkimena.  
“I know! When we heard that she called Toby senpai we hated her so much! How can the boys be so silly!” Pinkie laughed.   
“And how she listened to our conversation! What a sneak!” LMR added.   
“I’ll take your word for it. I want nothing to do with her.” RD said.  
“It’s alright guys.” Clockwork said cooly. “I’ll take care of it tomorrow. You can bet that I won’t be showing any mercy. Even if she somehow survives, she’ll be too scared to show her face in the mansion ever again, and all of the boys will see how lame she is.” Clockwork laughed.   
Clockwork’s words made me feel much better. No matter what happened tomorrow I knew this girl couldn’t beat clockwork. So now all I had to do was wait until the morning.


	4. Fight Mansion

Bukimina’s POV 

I woke up the next morning in Toby senpai’s room him next to me and recalled the events from last night. After the incident in my room with us slowdancing and Jane interfering with everything we decided to go into his bed room to dance to more music. We were listening to Cristina Vee’s cover of Bad Apple.   
“I love Cristina Vee! She’s so good in Miraculous Ladybug!” I exclaimed.   
“I-I L-l-l-love that-t-t-t s-s-s-s-show!” He said back. “L-l-let’s w-w-w-w-w-watch it-t!” Then we went on the tv and pulled up netflix. He selected the cat blanc episode from season three. It was my favorite episode. We watched every episode, until finally I got so tired, it almost felt impossible to stay awake.   
Next thing I knew it was a lighter shade of red outside, and I woke up with my head on Toby’s shoulder. I drew the curtains and saw the moon still up in the sky. It was early in the morning, so early that the moon was still out. My eyes shifted towards the clock. It was 4:00 AM. In an hour I had to go out and fight Clockwork. I rolled my eyes as I thought of her and her sickening face and personality.   
I walked over to Toby and smiled. I wish I could have lifted him into his bed, but I wanted to save my strength and I didn’t want to wake him, so instead I just grabbed a black and white striped blanket from his bed and put it on him. Then I changed into a black and pastel pink striped sweater with rips in the arms. Underneath I wore a black tank top and slid the sides of my sweater down so you could see the straps, I wore a black spiked collar and black shorts with webs on the pockets. I putt on black fishnet tights and pink platform sneakers. My hair was put into two pigtails and I put light pink bows with blue plastic eye balls in the middle. I grabbed my weejee board messenger bag and went downstairs.  
After this I went into the tv and saw EJ, Masky, Hoodie, and Ben fast asleep on the couch and the floor. They seemed to have fallen asleep in front of the tv cause it was on the level select screen. I decided to turn it off to save power. As I did this, I began to think… Maybe these ‘Cosplayers’ aren’t Cosplayers at all! It’s a little odd to me that Jane would know about the murders and that clockwork’s knife seemed to be very real. Also it’s a big coincidence that Toby kun was so similar to the character he’s cosplaying as. Although, I didn’t know so I didn’t want to jump to any conclusions.  
When I went downstairs I found Jeff sitting at the table eating strawberry poptarts.   
“Hey Mina chan.” Jeff smiled at me and handed me one of his pop tarts.   
“Hey Jeff Kun!” I replied.  
“Are you ready for the fight?” He asked me. “I’m a little worried.   
“Why should you be worried? You don’t think I’m going to win do you?” I frowned and stared down at my half eaten poptart.   
“No! Of course not! It’s just that… That…” He began to trail off. “I really don’t want you to get hurt!” He shouted suddenly. My eyes widened, but then I started laughing hysterically.   
“I won’t get hurt silly!” I said between giggles. “I’m way stronger than you all give me credit for!”  
“Yeah… I guess so.” He sighed. After I was done talking to Jeff, I walked back upstairs into my bedroom and waited for the time to come by drawing. Now I was drawing fanart for a ship that I like called septiplier, which is a ship between my two favorite youtubers, markiplier and jacksepticeye. In the picture Jack was sitting on Mark’s shoulders, it was really cute and it looked just like them. Then, involuntarily, I pictured the image as me sitting on Toby’s shoulders. This scared me so badly that I slamed my notebook. ten minutes later, I had the courage to open it up again, each of the shipping photos were now reptaced by pictures of Toby and I… What was happening to me!?  
Then I look at the time and scream. 5:00 AM! I needed to meet Clockwork outside! I ran and ran until I finally made it to the yard.   
“Sorry! I’m sorry I’m late!” I shout “I was a bit preoccupied!” All of the creepypastas were now standing on the porch, along with some who I hadn’t been introduced to, but I still knew them through the creepypasta wiki, like Candypop, Laughing Jack, and the skin taker. I stood across from Clockwork, who was standing in the yard, standing next to her was Jane.   
“Yeah right, loser! I bet you’re just scared! If you really want you can still apologise and maybe then we can call off the fight.” Clockwork smirked.   
“Ha! You wish!” I smile. Clockwork and Jane glared at me.   
“Don’t go easy on her Clockwork! She better be ready to die!” Jane shouts loud so that I could hear. Everyone on the porch booed at Jane. She looked at me and put her finger to her throat and if threatening to slit my throat. As revenge, I flipped her the double bird. She flushed with anger and I smiled even wider.   
Everyone besides clockwork and I were on the porch. The moon shone over me and it filled me with determination. I was ready to make this brat eat the dirt.   
I lost my sly grin, and it returned on my opponent’s face.   
“I’m not like you, Clocker. I’ll be sure to go easy on you. Go ahead and take the first hit. You’re gonna need it.” I said.   
“Hm! Clocker, I like that nickname!” She said as she began to sprint towards me. “Why don’t I call you something too? How about something like… I don’t know… Dead! Your time is up, freak!” As she said this, she jumped about twenty feet into the air in an attempt to catch me from above. I waited until the last moment, when she was only about five inches above me, before grabbng her by the ankle and slamming her against the ground. I heard everyone loudly gasp. I guess no one was really expecting for me to be so strong. She slowly gets up and growls at me, before trying to run at me again. Her hands touch my shoulders and she attempts to push me, probably to attack me once I was on the ground, but I was smarter than to allow that. Instead I ducked as she did this and barrel rolled into her legs, causing her to trip over me.   
“Nice job Mina chan!” Jeff shouted.   
“Y-y-y-y-y-you've go-t-t-t-t th-this!” Toby stuttered.   
“Go Mina! Go Mina! Go Mina!” EJ, Masky, and Hoodie were now jumping up and down and shouting. Jane looked up at them and glared, and then looked up at her silent ponie friends and glared up at them.   
“Um… Go Clockwork!” LMR said.   
“You’re doing great!” RD said awkwardly. Pinkamena and the others began to force themselves to cheer.  
As I got up I watched her grasp her legs in pain.   
“We can wait as long as you need.” I teased her. She looked up at me, her expression was even more angry than any of the other times before.   
“You brat!” Clockwork shouts. She ran towards me with all of her speed, this time grabbing a knife from out of her back pocket.   
“Fine! If we’re going to be using weapons!” I shout. My bat wings flap, sending me flying high into the sky. I was lucky to have gotten away. Her hands were only a centimeter away from grabbing me. As I flew back down I grabbed my purple chainsaw from my oujia board bag and began to rev it up in midair. I flew down, ready to end the fight after only a few minutes, when suddenly I felt burning… Not in one particular spot on my body, just all over. I turned to see the sun rising on the horizon. Gradually, my wings stopped lifting me. The last thing I remember was falling thirty feet to the ground and everyone, including clockwork, running towards me concerned.   
Hours pass. I wasn’t aware of how many but they had passed. I awoke in my bedroom. The room around me was just as they had been before I had left, but now all of the boys were surrounding my bed. Right when I opened my eyes I was met with the face of Toby. He looked very concerned. There was also something cold on my forehead, between my devil horns, an icepack.   
“B-b-b-b-Bukimina ch-chan!” Toby exclaims while hugging me, and so did everyone else. The feeling of their skin touching mine, made it hurt even more.   
“Ouch!” I shout.  
“S-s-orry!” Toby says, pulling himself away. My skin went from being a milky white color to being as red as it was when Toby was making me blush, but this time it wasn’t just on my cheeks. It sorta felt like a sunburn, but like ten times worse.   
“Hey Mina chan.” Said a low voice behind all of them. “Can we talk?” Just then Clockwork of all people walked out of the crowd. My eyes widened suddenly, but then Jeff stood between both of us.   
“Why would you need to do that?” He stands in front of her with his arms crossed.  
“That’s between me and Mina.” She growled back. Despite the scary front that Jeff was trying to put on, Clockwork was just too intimidating for him. He flushed red, looking angry, but finally he took his eyes off of her and walked for the door.   
“Fine! But we’re watching you Clockwork!” He said as he and the rest of the boys left me there, alone with the girl who I thought was my sworn enemy. I sat up and placed the ice pack on a bedside table, which was black and had white stripes. I was ready to have a huge argument with this ornery girl.   
“Okay, Clockwork! Listen! Just cause I’m getting used to being a vampire and I can’t be out during the daylight doesn’t mean I lost. I mean, I only found out I was one yesterday! Give me a br-” But then I was interupted.  
“Listen…” She says. “I didn’t mean what I said about you being weak. Or maybe I did… But what I’m trying to say is… I’m sorry. You’re one of the strongest opponents I’ve ever come across, and I shouldn’t have judged you in such a mean way.” She looked at the ground dejected. I stand to my feet and smile at her. “Wow… I didn’t think you would forgive me!” She smiled.   
“I’m full of surprises.” I smiled back at her.   
“So what do you think… Friends?” She asked me. Clockwork held her hand out for me.   
“Absolutley, Clockwork chan!” I said, taking her hand.   
“Hey!” She said jokingly. “You know… That old name is way too formal for me.”  
“You think so?” I asked.  
“Yeah…” A grin showed up on her face, it was really kind of adorable. “Call me Clocker.”

Clockwork’s POV

I walk out of Mina chan’s room with a tiny smile on my face. Mina was really cool. She was actually a really sweet person, even after I was so mean to her. What I didn’t expect to see, however, was Jane, standing against the wall… Oh yeah… The plan…   
“So, did you do it?” Jane smirked at me.  
“Yes, Jane. But I don’t understand why you want me to become friends with her.” I say back to her.   
“cause, silly! We need to make her think she can trust us!” She said back to me.   
“Why exactly?” I asked, with an annoyed look on my face. She continued to grin, mischeivously.   
“Well… Let me explain.” She replied.


	5. Planning Time

Jane’s POV (Minutes before)

“I’m starting to get really tired of that girl!” I shout to LMR Pinkamena, and RD. “No one here is paying attention to me now! All cause of her! And then she went and ruined everything! She just HAD to make Toby just love her! UGHH!!” I sit on Pinkie's medical table and start shoving cupcakes into my mouth. “I mean like how are we going to stop her It’s like either we just let it happen and she marrys Toby eventually or I get rid of her and Toby and everyone else is going to hate me.” I said with my mouth full of cupcakes.   
“Yes, I know darling it must be hard for you.” Said LMR, comforting me.   
“Yeah Jane! We’ll always be here for ya!” Said Pinky.   
“Oh who cares about Toby!” Said RD. “There are tons of cute guys here who you could date!”   
“Yeah? Really RD? LIKE WHO? THE RAKE?” I shout at her. Rainbow looked surprised and then sad. I sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m just really stressed out about this. How are we supposed to get him to like me when I can’t get rid of her?” Then everyone’s eyes widened at me. “What?”   
“That’s it! We just need to kill her while nobody’s watching! We need to get her alone and then we can kill her!” Said LMR wisely. My eyes lit up and I hugged them all. That was exactly what we needed to do! Then I could do anything I wanted! I could get back on track with getting Toby to like me!  
“Great! So how are we going to do it?” I asked them  
“Hmmm…” Said everyone.   
“I know!” RD said. “The woods by the end of the tunnel is way too far for any of the other pastas to find us!”   
“Yes that’s perfect!” Me, Pinky, and LMR responded.   
“We can lure her out into the woods and push her off of the cliff! We’ll do it close to morning so when she tries to fly away the sun will burn her up! And no one will ever know!” I giggled. Everyone giggled with me and we hugged while jumping up and down.

“So that’s why we need you to become her friend. We need your help to lure her into the woods. You know she won’t trust us so we need you to help us!” I exclaimed at Clockwork, next to me.   
“Oh… So… We’re going to kill her?” She asked sadly.  
“What?” I asked, annoyed. “Do you like her or something?” I joked and laughed.   
“No!” She shouts. “I just think that there are other ways that we can-”   
“No there’s no otherway. We’re bad guys, it’s what we do! We’re going to kill her, so are you with us or not?” I growled. Her face went blank. Then she answered.   
“. . . Fine! I’ll help… Just…” She paused. “Tell me what you want me to do.”   
I smile at her.

Bukimina’s POV

I sat in my room doing my makeup. It was pretty hard to do now that I was a vampire and I couldn’t see my reflection. Whatever. I had done my makeup a thousand times so I didn’t totally need a mirror and I was just happy to finally be a vampire. I knew my makeup was perfect.   
When I got done doing that I changed into a black overall dress with white bats on it, underneath was my purple boku no hero academia shirt with my favorite character, momo, and my husbando, todoroki (They were my favorite ship other than kaminari x kirishima). On my legs I was wearing thigh high black cat tights and black platform shoes with sharp studs on the back of them with black and white striped laces. In my hair I wore a black and white headband with a plastic bat and black rhinestones on it. For my make up I had on purple lipstick, black eyeshadow, and eyeliner. I sprayed my hair with black hair spray so it was completely black and I made the tips of the bottom of my hair and my bangs dark purple. With all of these cool clothes, I was starting to feel like an anime character.   
After that I went to my desk and started drawing and watching a new video by my favorite youtuber CDawgVA. I was drawing my OC, death diamond from Steven Universe when there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind and saw my new best friend, Clockwork.   
“Hey Clocker chan!” I said, getting up to hug her.   
“Hey Mina chan.” She replied while smiling and hugging me back. “I wanted to ask you something.”   
“Okay what is it?” I responded.  
“Well I just wanted to know if we could go on a camping trip.” Said Clocker chan.   
“Yeah, totally! Who else will be there?” I asked  
“Um…” She began.  
“What?” I inquire.   
“Well… Jane.” Clocker chan spoke. My eyes widened.   
“Clockwork chan! You can’t be serious! Tell me you’re only joking.” I shout.   
“No I’m not… Here, Mina chan just listen! Jane will be there, but I will also be there the whole time and if I can stand up to Jeff and EJ you can bet that I’ll be able to stand up to an annoying girl like Jane.” She smirked. I thought for a minute and then thought Clocker chan was right cause she’s smart.   
“Okay fine. I’ll go.” I replied finally. She smiles. “Okay so when are we going?”   
“Right… Now…” She said hesitantly.   
“WHAT?!!!” I shouted.

10 minutes later

After running drastically around my room I was totally ready to go camping with Clocker chan and… Jane. Of course I didn’t like the idea of hanging out with Jane but I was oddly excited. Maybe I could finally get Jane to like me.   
We started walking into the cave. I was wearing my cat headphones and listening to the full opening of ouran highschool host club. Without realizing I guess I started to sing. Clocker chan didn’t seem to mind but Jane chan did since she looked at me all annoyed. I stopped singing and took off my headphones, but I guess Clocker chan didn’t like that cause suddenly she started singing with me. 

“Kiss, Kiss fall in love!  
Maybe you're my love!  
I see you come, I watch you go  
You never seem to leave me though  
So is this love or hate  
We'll see you're making me crazy  
Inside my dreams, you're all I see  
Well, all I see is you and me  
Lady, maybe, or host  
I find I really don't mind  
If I had to choose a rose  
In this garden of romance  
Maybe we could take this chance  
Maybe you're my love!

And I would like to find  
A hand like yours to take mine  
And with one kiss  
We could stop time  
And I'd fall in love with you  
Tomorrow's far away  
Let's place our hope in today  
Just you and me  
In a beautiful spring  
And we'll always fall in love, again  
I'm searching for the other you  
The one that nobody else knew  
But I'm afraid of what I'll find  
Don't leave me behind  
Silent or cute or mischievous  
Or cool or even princely type  
Each time we part  
I lose my mind  
My resolve falters

Every time that our eyes meet

My heart skips a beat  
I'm not sure about you yet  
But, I know you're my love  
When we don't have the time  
To talk I just imagine  
A sakura kiss  
Love that's too wonderful  
To ever bear alone  
Our fears will go away  
Our love is strongest today  
Just you and me  
In a wonderful spring  
And we'll always fall in love, again  
Let's create some new memories together  
That we know, we'll never forget  
Maybe you're my love   
And I would like to find  
A hand like yours to take mine  
And with one kiss  
We could stop time  
And I'd fall in love with you  
Tomorrow's far away  
Let's place our hope in today  
Just you and me  
In a beautiful spring  
And we'll always fall in love, again  
Yeah  
And we'll always fall in love, again  
Kiss, Kiss fall in love!  
Maybe you're my love!” We both sang together. Jane tried to hide her disgust but seeing her best friend interact so well with her arch enemy was just too hard for her.   
“Gosh will you both shut up! You’re being so annoying!” She shouted.  
Clockwork chan and I glared at her.   
“No way! This song is really good! It’s not our fault that you’re soooooo boring.” Clocker chan replied.   
“Yeah! Why don’t you sing with us Jane chan?” I exclaimed while jumping up and down and trying to seem friendly. “I think you’ll like this song!” Her eyes widened at me. I guess she wasn’t expecting me to be so friendly to her after she was so mean. Finally she rolled her eyes.   
“I guess I’ll listen with you…” She said, kinda annoyed. I started playing the song you’re going to go far kid by the offspring. I guess Jane actually knew this song cause she started to sing along with us and after this, she was actually really nice to me, or at least not mean to me. We got through the tunnel much quicker than I had a couple of days ago when I walked there, or maybe it just seemed like that since when I walked I had no one to talk to. When we finally got out of the cave, we began to walk through the woods and then made it to a huge cliff, next to an even bigger cave than the one that we had just come out of.   
“What a cool place to camp!” I said to both of them.   
“Hehe, yeah… Too bad you won’t be able to…” She whispered so quietly that I couldn’t here.  
“What did you say?” I asked her.   
“Oh it’s… Nothing.” She answered.


	6. Camping Pastas

After we went into the cave and put our tents up we sat down and started trying to make a fire. Clocker chan put a few sticks in a circle and then Jane did her best to try and light them.   
“Here, do you need help?” I asked.   
“No! I’m fine Mina.” She responded, rolling her eyes and continuing to scrape two sticks together. I looked away and out of the cave. There was a the moon looked really pretty up in the sky. I stood in at the edge of the cliff, and hoped that no one pushed me off the edge. But who cares. I had wings so I could easily just fly if I got pushed down. In fact, flying in the moonlight seemed like it would be really fun and I hadn’t done it in so long. Before leaving I decided to let Clocker chan and Jane chan know so that they wouldn’t worry about me.   
“Hey guys, I’m going flying for a bit. I’ll be back soon.” I told them.  
“Okay Bukimina chan. Be back soon.” Said Clocker chan.   
“Bye.” Mumbled Jane chan, without looking up. She was still working on the fire. I look down at her disappointed and then frown. I turn to the exit of the cave and am just about to fly when I hear her voice again. “Bukimina chan. Can you do the fire?” Jane asked. I smile and nod. With one breath, I breathe a huge flame and light the sticks almost immediately. They’re eyes widened at me.   
“What?” I asked. “Oh! Yeah I’m part demon! That’s why I have wings and horns.” I giggled. “Anyways I better go before sunset. Bye!” I flew off, letting them sit there with their mouths hanging open. As I make it above the clouds I giggle at their reactions. It was strange that none of them asked about my wings but whatever. In fact, I never really thought much about it, and I didn’t like to either since that was part of why the kids at school were mean to me. This made me think of the song How does it feel? By Anna Blue, since she of course, was my favorite singer. I used to think that the song Tokyo teddybear was my theme song but that definitely wasn’t now, cause it was about getting bullied. I turn on my headphones and played that song so I could try and get it out of my head, as a tear slipped down my cheek. 

~Flashback~

I lay on the hallway floor as the popular girls at my school kick me on the ground. I tried to scream for help, but I knew no one at school would help me. Nobody at Ryūdzuki tenshi highschool liked me, not even the teachers had ever tried to help me, so there was no use in screaming for help. The girls knew this too.   
“There’s no use in screaming, stupid! No one’s going to help you!” Said their leader, Britney.   
“Yeah loser! No one likes you!” Said another one, named Heather.   
“HAHAHAHAHAH!” Laughed their friend, Regina. After they got done beating me up, Heater turned around and laughed at me one last time, but they definitely weren’t done hurting me. Before I could react, Britney took out a knife and Heather and Regina pinned my arms and wings against the locker. I gasped as she cut a huge heart shape into one… And then an X into the other. I scream louder than I ever had before, but all that that did was cause Heather to get annoyed and kick me in the face with her hot pink high heels… Everything went black.   
When I got home I sewed my wings back together. It hurt a lot but who cares. It was better than leaving them the way that they were. That was a week before I killed my familly and they were the mean girls who I killed cause they made me mad. And now… I didn’t take bullying from anyone.

Clockwork’s POV

I sit against the cave wall with Jane sitting next to me. Sure I was having fun, but I knew that this was all about to end. It wasn’t a lie that I enjoyed Mina chan’s company but I knew that if I told the truth to Jane she would hate me. It didn’t matter anymore though, cause after today she won’t be around anymore and… things will go back to being boring in the mansion again.   
“So… When are we going to do it?” Asked Clockwork.  
“A little closer to sunrise.” She responded. “You remember what happened when you two fought? Her wings completely stopped working in the sunlight. She fell out of the sky.”   
“So we’re just waiting so that we can make sure she won’t survive?” I asked.  
“Yeah, basically.” She said back. “Shh! Look you can see her in the distance! She’s coming back. No more talk about the plan unless we get a chance to get away from her.”   
Bukimina landed safely on the ground and smiled at both of us, but I assumed that she was mostly smiling at me cause she liked me more than jane. But as she got closer I noticed she had a tear rolling down her cheek.   
“Hey Mina chan.” I said to her as she walked over. “You okay?”   
“Yeah I’m fine.” She lied. “It was just the wind in my eyes.”   
“Oh okay. Jane and I were just going to look for fire wood. Do you mind staying here to make sure the fire doesn't go out?” I asked.  
“Okay” Mina chan replied. We left her sitting there, she began to take out a blanket and started fanning the fire as we walked off. When we left the room, I asked Jane:  
“So… We’re just going to… Push her off and let the sun burn her skin off?!” I asked while grabbing her hands. “That’s so cruel!”  
“You aren’t starting to back out are you?” Jane asked, glaring at me.   
“No I just mean it’s so cruel!” I say back. “Besides she’s not that bad! She doens’t deserve to be pushed off a clif!”   
“So you are! Whatever! If you don’t like it then you can leave! I’ll kill Bukimina chan without you!” She shouts at me while grabbing a few sticks and going back to the cave. I sighed. Maybe I should just leave before it’s too late. I honestly really liked Mina chan and I didn’t want to have everyone be mad at me just cause of Jane. But… I may as well have one friend if I’m about to lose Mina, and why not have that one be Jane? I knew I would hate myself for it eventually but now I didn’t care. I needed to do this to make Jane like me.   
“Okay! Fine I'll do it!” I shout. She turns swiftly in surprise. Then smirked at me. She reaches into the pocket of her black dress and pulls out her black and blood read cell phone. Her eyes widen before she turns the phone to me. 6:00 AM! The sun should be raising any minute. I ran with all of my speed into the cave where I found Mina chan cooking and eating marshmallows.   
“Mina chan! Let’s go stand by the cliff!” I shout at her.   
“What? Why?” She asked with her mouth full of sticky white stuff. I grabbed her wrist and pull her up.   
“Just do it!” I exclaim. We run out of the cave together and get as close to the cliff as possible.  
I felt tiny heat on my skin. My eyes trailed up to see the sun coming up over the dark clouds.   
“Ah!” Bukimina chan exclaimed. “Clocker chan I have to get back into the cave! I’m a vampire and my skin will burn up!” She said, terrified. A tear ran down my face.   
“I’m sorry Mina chan.” I said to her.   
“What?” She asked.   
And… I did what Jane wanted me to do. I pushed Bukimina chan off of the cliff.   
“Nice one Clockwork!” Jane shouts while hugging me. “Now we can go back to normal! And I can date Toby!”   
“Yeah… Back to normal.” I say with a sigh. We begin walking home. As we do so I look down at the ground, wondering if she’s okay. She probably wasn’t considering it was a pretty big fall. I guess Jane noticed that I was feeling sad.   
“What’s wrong?” Jane asked. “You aren’t regretting it are you?” She asked while rolling her eyes.   
“No it’s just… I’ll miss her.” I replied. She smiled.   
“I get it clockwork. But it’s okay, you have me!” She said to me while giving me an awkward side hug. When she saw that my sad expression didn’t change she continued speaking. “Why don’t we go see her at the bottom of the cliff one last time?” She said.  
“Really?” I asked. “Can we?”   
“Sure.” She said while we walked down the edge and down the side of the cliff. We walk for a while and finally find where she fell from but… What the… She wasn’t there!   
“What the heck?! Where could she have gone?! She must have survived somehow!!! How could she have done that?! Her wings can’t work when she’s in the sun!” Jane shouts. I don’t know why but I felt sort of relieved! Yes! I didn’t kill her! I wasn’t a murderer! Oh wait… Yes I was haha. Before I could react, Jane grabbed my wrist and pulled me as quickly as possible back up to the cliff and into the thorn filled woods. Since we were running through my skin would often get caught on the thorns.   
“Ow! Jane slow down! I’m getting torn up by the thorns!” I shout.   
“We can’t! If she makes it there before us the guys will believe her!” Jane yells back at me. I thought about the guys at the house… With most other girls they the boys would most likely forget about her in a few days but Bukimina chan would be different. The guys were probably thinking of her right now and it would be impossible to forget her if they never saw her again. Finally I decide that it would be best to just stomach the pain and as soon as I did we made it to the cave.   
“Jane, we’ll never make it in time! This cave goes on for miles! No sunlight comes through here! If she made it here her wings are strong enough that she’s already made it to the mansion!” I shout.  
“No! I refuse to believe it!” She said while begining to cry.   
“Jane calm down! We can pretend it was just a prank or something! Mina chan will understand!” I told her.   
“That’s not the point! She won’t understand that unless we explain before she gets all of the boys on her side! Toby will hate us.” Jane cried. My eyes widened. I didn’t want my little brother to hate me, so I didn’t stop running. Suddenly, I heard the sound of fluttering. As I looked up I saw something that looked like a bat but way bigger, but it was only there a millisecond. I just stopped talking and sprinted for the exit.   
When we finally arrived there… Nothing looked different. We knocked on the door… But no one came. Finally I remembered that I had my key in my back pocket and fumbled with it until it fit into the keyhole.   
“Hello?” I exclaimed while walking into the house. From behind Jane ran uo infront of me and upstairs. When she finally made it to Bukimina chan’s door she kicked the door open and entered. I rushed up the stairs and into the room to her side… You’ll never believe what we saw

(A/N: Sorry I've been gone! I hope you like the story so far! Please like and comment!! <3)


	7. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated but I finsihed the story on a google doc so im posting them all to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!!!

There sitting on her bed was Bukimina, her skin red and burning again, surrounding her was Jeff, Toby, EJ, Masky, Hoodie, and Ben and they all looked at us angrily. I sit there blushing. I wish I didn’t look over at Jane. Her eyes were full of hatred and anger for Bukimina chan, and just the same, Mina chan was glaring at her, almost full of even more hatred.   
“JANE!” I thought it was Jeff cause I had only heard him be that angry but when I looked over I saw Toby. My eyes shot open. “YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!” I gave him a surprised look and so did everybody else. No one had ever heard him talk for so long without stuttering. I couldn’t possibly take my eyes off of toby but when I did, I looked over at Jane, and saw her looking terrified. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT THAT WHEN YOU ASKED HER TO GO CAMPING THAT YOU WANTED TO BE HER FRIEND! BUT I WAS WRONG!”  
“I-I-I…” Now Jane was the one stuttering. “I just wanted her out of the mansion! Out of my life so she can’t ruin everything!” Jane shouted.   
“What!? Why would she be ruining everything?!” Toby shouted, angrily.   
“Cause… SHE’S TAKING YOU AWAY FROM ME!” Jane shouted without thinking, before covering her mouth. Everyone gasped. 

Bukimina’s POV

I sit there with my mouth gaping open… Whoa Jane likes Toby?! That’s why she hates me so much! Cause me and Toby are best friends! She doesn’t like how Toby and I are best friends! I blushed and was worried about what he would say.   
“J-j-j-j-ane-e… L-l-let’s-s g-g-g-g-go talk-k-k-k…” Jane blushed. They walk out of the room together. Was he about to ask her out? Before Jane was totally out of the room, she looked back at me and smirked. I guess she thought the same… Why was I so annoyed… It’s not like I liked him or anything… Or did I?   
I sat there on my bed. Now I wasn’t even angry anymore. I was just surprised. Jane liked Toby and I had no idea. I looked up. No pairs of eyes weren’t on clockwork and everybody was very, very angry.   
“I think that you have an apology for Bukimina chan.” Said Jeff, glaring at her. “Let’s go guys, Clockwork needs to say sorry on her own.” All of the boys exit the room while looking angrily at Clcokwork. Finally I broke from my thoughts and looked up at her angrily.   
“What the heck Clockwork chan! I thought we were friends!” I shouted at her as I got up and started pacing around my room.   
“Are friends!” She shouted back with tears in her eyes. “I swear! I didn’t want to push you! Jane made me!” I walked with my hands crossed. Touching my skin burned cause I was so burnt but I was too strong and powerful to stop so I just kept walking like that. “Wait… You didn’t call me Clocker chan!”  
“Yeah! I only give my friends nick names and we aren’t friends! Anywyas! Just cause she told you to do something doesn’t mean you have to do it! You’re you’re own person!” I say to her, finally stopping completely.   
“I know! Mina chan! I know what I did was wrong and I know I shouldn’t have done it but It’s just… Jane’s my only friend.” She whispered.   
“I was your friend!” I said before pausing. “. . . But I guess not anymore.”  
I was about to walk out to wait for Toby in his room so that I could watch MLP and gravity falls with him, but then she asked me a question.   
“Wait! How did you survive?” She asked. 

*Flashback*

I screamed as I fell down the cliff and looked back up at Clockwork and Jane as they walked away. I stared up for a few seconds as I fell to the ground. I really thought that they were starting to like me but they were just like those mean girls who cut my wings at school. As much as I tried, I couldn’t use my wings, they were starting to burn along with the rest of my body in the sun. Finally, almost all at once, my body hit the ground, I didn’t black out though. I slowly started to lift myself up, but I was quickly forced back down to the ground cause I was in so much pain.   
I guess I was just going to sit there and die. I thought about my life up until now. Even though before a few days ago I didn’t have any friends, I still was sorta happy. I used other things to keep me happy than just other people which is really great. I didn’t really on anyone to keep me feeling happy. Instead I was always on the internet reading things on the creepypasta wiki and now they were all my friends. Also by watching my favorite youtuber, cdawgva, who inspired me to try and become a voice actor someday. But now I would never get to voice act. At some point I wanted to voice act in boku no hero academia. It was my favorite anime. It was about a kid named izuku midoriya who was bullied by a boy named bakugo who tells him to kill himself and I related to that cause a lot of people told me to kill myself. (I ship bakugo with izuku♡) cause he doesn’t have any superpowers like everyone else. But then he meets allmight who is a pro hero and he gives midoriya his powers by having him eat a piece of his hair. Then he goes to a school to learn how to use his powers and makes lots of friends. Sometimes he would get really hurt while fighting, but he never gave up. That was when I realized… I couldn’t give up. I needed to remember my friends and who I was fighting for. I slowly start to lift myself off of the ground again. I fell a couple of times but I finally get up on my fifth or sixth try and stumble into the shadows. All at once, I heard two familiar voices coming from around the corner and grasped, backing up far enough into the shadows so they couldn’t see me. I heard them gasp while the ran. Finally I had the courage to look around, now they were running up the cliff. I guess they were worried that I was going to make it there first and tell everyone. Speaking of which I needed to make it there first so that I could tell the boys what happened before they could make any excuses.   
I started flying up to the top of the cliff, which I could do now since I was still covered by the shadows. When I made it to the top of the cliff, I ran as fast as I could so that the sun couldn’t burn me and I finally made it into the woods. The thorns hurt again but that didn’t stop. I heard rustling from far ahead of me. They must have made it in before I was able to. I tried my best to stay quiet. If I could just make it past the thorns I could easily fly faster than they could run to the house. In fact, my wings are fast enough that I could probably make it there and have ten minutes to recover and explain my side of the story. I start walking slowly and when they make it out of the thorns and into the cave I tried flying in, but the cave closed behind them. Basically, the god’s mouth cave is a cave that closes behind anyone who goes in and traps them in there forever. The only way to get through is if you know the way through the tunnels, and the cave closed behind them. I sighed and put my middle finger up at the cave. Now how was I supposed to get through. Then I got an idea. I flew up and back as far as I could go and then with all of my force, I flew fast into the boulder. The rock broke open and I was flying faster than I ever had. For a only a fraction of a second I saw Jane and Clockwork running, but from how fast I was flying, they looked like they were in slowmotion. I made it out of the cave only a few seconds later and covered myself with my wings so I didn’t burn up in the black sun. I kicked the door open.   
“B-b-b-b-b-Bukimina ch-ch-chan! Y-y-you’re-e-e b-b-b-back ea-ea-rly!” Toby rushed over to hug me.   
“You’ve really gotta take it easy on that door!” Masky said while joining the others to hug me. As soon as Masky touched my arm I fainted.   
“B-b-b-b-b-b-Bukimina D-D-Darkness Ch-ch-chan!” Toby shouts, he seemed even more nervous than usual, which everyone could tell cause his stutter was getting worse.   
When I woke up, everyone was around me again, like the first time. I was in my room, and when I open my eyes, all of them smiled around me.  
“Jeez, that hurt! How long was I out for?”   
“About an hour.” Jeff answered.  
“So Jane and Clockwork aren’t here yet?” I asked. ‘Guess they aren’t as fast as I thought’ I thought, laughing.  
“Yeah…” Masky said. “Were they the ones who did this to you?” He asked. I nodded.   
“Wh-wh-what?! Wha-t-t-t-t-t-t h-h-h-h-h-h-h-happened?!” Toby asked. I sat there and explained. When I finally got done telling them the whole story they all gasped. I burst into tears. Toby walked over and started comforting me.   
“But I thought you and Clockwork were friends now!” Hoodie exclaimed.   
“I thought so too.” I said sadly. Toby walked over and sat next to me. He took off his mask and smiled at me. It was surprising to see him without his mask, so I was obviously surprised, but it didn’t take long for me to smile back at him. We hugged and everyone joined in… Until we heard the bedroom door open.

*End Flashback* 

“So that’s how it happened.” I said. “Not that you really care.” I rolled my eyes.   
“Yes I do!” Clockwork chan shouted before I can leave. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that cause Jane pushed you. I should have stopped her.” My head jerked back. I looked at her with hatred in my eyes.   
“YOU PUSHED ME! YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO BUT YOU DID ANYWAYS! cause YOU”RE AFRAID OF WHAT JANE WOULD THINK OF YOU! YOU COWARD!” I shout while pushing her away. “Now get out of my room! Traitor!” I shout while running out to finally wait for Toby in his room. As I waited I started singing ‘The wind in my hair’ from the tangled series. When I finished I looked over and saw Toby standing in the door way smiling at me, with his mask still off.   
“Hey! Sorry I didn’t realize you were standing there!” I say giggling.  
“I-i-i-i-i-i-it’s o-o-o-okay. Y-y-you have-ve a-a-a-a-a- great-t v-v-v-voice.” He smiled while rubbing the back of his neck like an anime character.  
“Oh! You heard me singing? How embarrassing.” I mumbled before covering my face with my hands.  
“N-n-n-n-no! Th-th-th-th-th-that’s n-n-n-n-n-not-t what I-I-I-I m-m-m-m-m-meant a-t all-l-l-l” He promised. “Al-al-al-also-o I-I-I-I-I love-e th-that sh-sh-sh-show!”  
“Cool! Let’s watch it!” I said. Toby pulled up disney plus and we started watching the last two episodes from season one. It was the ones where Varian tries to kill Rapunzel's mom so he could save his dad. It made me happy that Toby and I shared so many interests.   
“So what happened with you and Jane?” I asked, finally after many attempts to let it slip out. His eyes shot open.   
“Um-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m I-I-I-I-I’m p-p-p-p-pr-r-retty s-s-s-s-ure sh-sh-sh-sh-she wouldn’t-t-t-t-t-t wa-wa-wan-t-t-t m-m-m-me t-t-to talk-k-k ab-about it-t.” He stuttered, clearly even more nervous, and now blushing. No… Could that mean that he and Jane are finally together. Well… I guess that means that Toby doesn’t need me anymore. I decided to try to sleep to distract myself from crying.   
“M-m-m-m-m-in-a-a ch-ch-chan?” he asked. “Y-y-y-y-ou-u-u ok-k-k-kay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just a little bit tired. You can keep watching this, though, I don’t mind.” I said while trying not to let my voice shake. I knew that now that since he had a girlfriend now this would be my last chance to do this, I rested my head on his shoulder and pretended to sleep. After a second I heard the ending theme for the show which quickly stopped. I guess toby turned off the tv, which was confirmed when he picked me up and started carrying me into my room. When he put me on the bed, I only slightly opened my eyes, he couldn’t tell cause my eyelashes were too long. He looked nervous for a second and I didn’t know why… until he bent down… and kissed me! Sure it was on the forehead but still, it felt really great? Why did it feel like that? I didn’t like Toby that way did I? Maybe he likes me that way! But wait! He has a girlfriend now… I think? When he left the room I began to cry. First of all, I was so confused about how I felt about Toby. Why did I care so much that he and Jane are dating? I want to convince myself that it was cause I thought he deserved someone better than her but then why it bother me so much that he just kissed me when he had a girlfriend. This is all just so confusing. I just laid there crying and tried to sleep.

Toby’s POV

We get completely through the episode and start the next one when she started to get tired. I looked at her as her head started to fall.   
“M-m-m-m-m-in-a-a ch-ch-chan?” I asked. “Y-y-y-y-ou-u-u ok-k-k-kay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just a little bit tired. You can keep watching this, though, I don’t mind.” She smiled. I should have guessed that she would be tired. She didn’t get any real sleep since the battle with clockwork, other than both times that she got knocked out for being in the sun for too long. Eventually, just like the last time, she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I smiled and sat there for another moment until the episode I was watching was totally over. I grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, and then picked her up and carried her into her own room. She layed down on the bed and I kissed her on the forehead. It was really warm for a vampire. As I did it she smiled as though she knew it was me, in her sleep. I quietly tried to leave the room without waking her. When I finally got out of the room I walked into the hallway and made it to the game room where there was EJ, Jeff, Ben, Masky, and Hoodie was there. It was nice to finally be able to sit there and play video games with my friends again but I guess someone in the house had other plans.   
“Hey, Tobes can we talk?” I looked up from the tv sreen and saw Clockwork standing in the dooway. Everyone glared over at her.   
“Wh-why?” I asked rolling my eyes.   
“I need to talk about Bukimina chan.” She answered. I didn’t want to go with her and talk but if it had to do with Mina chan maybe she was going to tell me something important. I get up and start walking towards the door, closing it after me.   
“Ok-ok-k-k-kay. Wh-wh-wh-wh-what-t?” I growl.  
“Listen, I didn’t want to do what I did. Jane made me! I swear! In fact it was… It was a joke! Yeah it was a joke! I didn’t realize that it was that close to sunlight!” She lied.   
“E-e-e-even so-o-o-o-!” I shout. “Y-y-y-y-y-ou push-h-hed her-r off-f the-e-e-e cliff-f-f-f-f!”   
“Yeah but It was a joke! I swear! I knew that she would be able to fly… Or at least she would… If it weren’t for the sun.” She said. She had a point. It made sense that someone like clockwork would make a joke like that.   
“O-o-o-ok, I-I-I-I-I g-g-g-g-g-uess-s-s-s y-y-y-y-y-y-you h-h-have a-a-a-a point-t-t-t-t.” I said. “B-b-b-b-ut-t-t-t wh-what d-d-d-do you-u-u-u w-w-want t-t--t-t-t-to tell-l-l-l-l m-m-m-me for-r-r-r-r-r-r?” He asked.   
“Well… I just wanted to know… I need you to help me win her back over.” Clockwork mumbled. I gasped


	8. Winning Back Her Friend

Clockwork’s POV

so finally I got Toby to forgive me and convinced him to help me win back Bukimina chan. I felt bad having to lie to him, but if I don’t have him and Mina chan jane can just walk all over me. We decided we needed to come up with a plan to let her know that I didn’t mean to do what I did… Even if it eas a lie.   
“Wh-wh-why d-d-d-d-don’t you-u-u j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-just t-t-t-tell-l-l-l-l-l h-h-h-h-h-h-her wh-wh-wh-wh-what r-r-r-r-r-r-really-y-y-y h-h-h-h-happened?” I asked her.   
“She would never believe me! We need to tell her that this is all Jane’s fault!” Clockwork said.   
“This isn’t just jane’s fault.” Said Toby.   
“I know I just-” I said to him.  
“O-o-o-o-o-o-okay. I-I-I g-g-g-g-get-t-t-t it-t-t-t. I-If y-y-y-you need-d-d-d t-to tell-l-l-l-l-l h-h-h-her i-i-i-it was-s-s-s J-J-J-ane you-u-u-u can-n-n.” Toby responded.   
“You’re okay with that? I thought you and Jane were dating now!” I said. Toby gasped and then started laughing hysterically. “What is it?” I asked.  
“W-w-w-w-w-ere n-n-not-t-t d-d-d-d-dating!” He laughed at me.   
“Oh… I thought you were cause you asked her to talk yesterday.” I said back.   
“N-n-n-nop-p-pe! H-h-honestly-y-y-y-y-y I-I-I-I just-t-t-t-t tol-l-l-l-l-ld h-h-h-h-er I-I-I-I-I_I di-i-i-i-idn’t wan-t-t-t to-o-o-o b-b-b-be friend-s-s-s a-a-a-a-aaa-a-a-anymore.” He told me.   
“Ohhhh that makes way more sense. Sorry Tobes that must have been hard for you.” I say.  
“N-n-n-n-nah It’s-s-s-s fine-e-e-e. H-h-h-h-honestly I-I-I nev-v-v-v-ver re-re-really like-ed her-r-r-r-r-.” He said.   
“Oh… Okay well I’ll go talk to Mina Chan.” Clockwork said. “Wait… Toby! She calls you senpai! Maybe if you come with me she’ll be more likely to listen to what I have to say! Especially if you back me up.” I exclaimed.   
“Ok-ok-kay! Le-t-t-t-t-t-t-tt’s g-g-g-g-g-g-go!” He said back. As we walk down the hall I breathe heavily and start to sweat nervously. When we finally reach the door, my hand shakes.   
“We don’t really have to do this do we?” I asked looking over at Toby.   
“Y-y-y-y-y-ep-p-p!” He said as he pushed the door open. I get forcefully pushed into the room.   
“What are you doing in my room?” I look up and see Bukimina chan staring down at me, angrily. “Do you even knock?” She asked.  
“Oh yeah I’m really sor-” I start.   
“So-so-so-sorry-y-y-y B-B-B-Bukimina Chan-n-n-n! Th-th-at wa-a-a-a-as me-e-e-e!” Toby stated, stepping in. I couldn’t believe I let myself get interrupted by someone with a stutter as bad as his.   
“Oh hey Toby Senpai!” She said as they hug eachother. It got kind of weird to see how close they had gotten in the very few days that Mina chan had been there. “What are you doing here with… Her?” She pulled away and looked directly at me with a glare in her eyes. I looked away, since I knew that she had a good reason to.   
“U-u-u-ummmmm… Cl-cl-cl-clockwor-r-r-rk wh-why d-d-d-d-d-d-d-on’t you-u-u-u-u g=o=o=o wa-i-it in-n-n-n-n-n th-th-th-t-he hallway-y-y-y-y whil-l-l-l-le I-I-I-I talk t-t-t-t-to Mina-a-a-a-a-a chan-n-n-n-n?” He asked me. I sighed and nodded before going outside. 

Toby Senpai’s POV

Once Clockwork was totally out of the room Bukimina chan and I started talking, I decided to tell her that Clockwork was just playing a prank on her and luckily she listened to me!  
“Oh! So she didn’t know that it would be sunny out!” She said to me while smiling.   
“E-e-e-e-exactly-y-y-y-y-y-y!” I said back, smiling.  
“And it was all just a prank?” Bukimina chan asked. I nodded. “Oh! I get it now!” she told me. We walk out of the room and as we do, she looks over at Clockwork and smiled before walking away to play video games with the other guys.   
“So I’m guessing you talked to her?” Clockwork asked me smiling.  
“Y-y-y-y-yep! And-d-d-d-d something-g-g-g-g t-t-t-t-t-tel-l-l-l-ls  
m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me th-th-th-th-that you-u-u-u-u j-j-j-j-j-just g-g-g-got y-your frien-d-d-d-d ba-c-c-c-c-ck.” I said to her. We laughed and then walked into the gaming room to hand out with all of our friends.


	9. Pasta Date

EJ’s POV

The other guys have been acting really weird since Mina Chan got here. Everyone including… Jeff. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not that dense. I know why. They all like her. Man, the first sentence in this whole book from my point of view and I’m already so indenial… I wish I could convince myself that the way that he looks at her is out of friendship. But I know the way that he looks at her… cause that’s how I look at him everyday.   
We were hanging out in the tv room after the last fight between Bukimina chan and Clockwork, playing a hard game of super smash bros. Ultimate on the nintendo 64. Now Clockwork and Mina chan were both playing video games with us and teamed up the two finally official best friends were unstoppable. I didn’t dislike Mina chan. It wasn’t her fault that Jeff liked her. How someone felt about her was out of her hands, besides sadly for Jeff, she didn’t seem to return his feelings. I wished that everyone felt around here felt the way that I did about Bukimina.   
“Hey guys!” Jane said as she opened the door, letting the light shine into the room, and blinding all of us.   
“Ah! What the heck Jane!” Masky said, while he covered his eyes.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to know if you needed an extra player.” Jane said, in an overly sweet voice.   
“N-n-n-nah it-t-t’s f-f-f-f-fine J-Jane. M-m-m-Mina an-d-d C-c-c-clockwork got th-the last-t-t-t o-o-o-ones.” Toby said back, and slammed me off of the map with one hit of kirby’s hammer. Then Jane looked over to see Mina chan and Clockwork sitting together, laughing and talking. I had never seen her so mad.   
“Clockwork? What are you doing with stupid Mina? We don’t like her, remember?” We all stopped talking and paused the game. Clockwork jumped to her feet and glared down at her friend. We all audibly hear Jane gulp, I guess even she was intimidated by her bestfriend.   
“That’s not how you talk to my bestfriend.” Clockwork growled in a deep scary voice. “Now either apologise for being mean to her or get out of my face, former best friend.” Everyone looked wide eyeed at them. Jane blushed and looked around for help, first from Toby, then to Clockwork, and finally stopped trying.   
“Fine! If you want to be a loser, then I’ll let you! I don’t even need an annoying friend like you!” She shouts and walks out. Then all of the creepypastas start clapping, except for Mina chan. Clockwork begins to walk for the door, but Mina chan goes after her.   
“Clocker chan, it’s not worth it, someday karma’s gonna come collect her debt.” Said Mina chan. Clockwork smiled at her reference to the song Wolf in Sheeps Clothing by Set it Off.  
“I guess she really is just a wolf in sheep’s clothing.” Clockwork replied. Both of the girls giggled and sat back down. As they did so, my eyes met with Bukimina chan’s, and we smiled beautifully at eachother finally, before returning back to gaming.   
Anyways, back to what I was saying before, everyone is acting weird… Especially Toby, Hoodie, Masky, and Ben Drowned, but I can’t figure out why. Or at least I couldn’t… Until finally they asked me the question I hoped no one would ever ask me.   
“DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JEFF?” Shouted Masky after Jeff left the room. Hoodie hit him in the back of the head with his hand. “Ow!”   
“We weren’t supposed to ask him yet!” Hoodie yelled.   
“WHAT NO!!!” I lied. They all look at me skeptically. “Okay fine yes I do…” I finally admitted. “But why does it matter? There’s no way he would ever like me back!” I exclaimed in response.  
“No way!” We all turned around and saw Mina chan, now on her feet. “I didn’t know you liked Jeff!” She said with an eager smile.   
“Yeah… I’ve liked him for a long time.” I said to her, blushing.   
“That’s so sweet! Does Jeff know?” Mina chan asked, inncently.   
“No, I don’t think so.” I say. “But I don’t want him to.”   
“Really why?” Asked Ben.   
“I dunno man… I mean like, what if he likes someone else?” I look over at Mina chan who doesn’t pick up why I looked at her. “Or what if he’s not gay?” I asked sitting back down sadly again. “Or… What if I’m just not good enough for someone as amazing as him?” My face is buried in my hands.   
“What?” Shouted Mina chan. I looked up at her and so did everyone else. “Eyeless Kun! You’re an amazing person! Why wouldn’t Jeff like you? You’re so cool! I can’t think of anyone who wouldn’t want to date you. I say you take your chances! Who’s with me?!”   
“Yeah!” Agreed everyone but me all at once. Everyone looks at me.   
“What do you think bro? You want our help?” Asked clockwork. I paused for a minute. Then I was ready to answer.   
“Yeah! Let’s do it!” I shout back. Everyone cheers and hugs me. I smiled at Bukimina chan, and she returned my smile. I was really right not to dislike her. 

Bukimina’s POV 

It was exciting to help my friend EJ kun with getting Jeff kun to like him. I knew how gay guys always felt cause I like guys too. But more than anything, it was just exciting to have friends to help in general. I really feel like these people care about me, which was a nice feeling that I never felt before. I especially felt it from Toby senpai. Ever since I was little I’ve been good at reading people which showed me that Toby senpai probably thought of me as a really good friend.   
“S-s-s-so ho-w-w-w-w are w-w-w-e g-g-g-going t-to tel-l-l J-Jeff?” Toby Senpai stuttered. Everyone thought for a moment.  
“I’ve got it!” I exclaimed. “Why don’t you ask Jeff kun out on a date? Then when he’s caught up in the moment maybe you can ask him to be your boyfriend!” Everyone looked at me happily and then to EJ.   
“Th-th-th-that’s-s-s-s-s a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a great-t-t-t-t ide-e-e-e-ea Mina-a-a-a!” Said Tody.   
“Yeah! But there’s one problem! There’s no way I’m asking him out on a date!” Said EJ sarcastically. I smiled.   
“Fine! Then I’ll do it for you!” I said while giggling and running out of the room.   
“Wait no!” He said. But I was already out of the room. He tried to chase after me but everyone grabbed him so he couldn’t chase after me.   
“It’s fine! Jeff likes Mina chan so if she tells him that you like him, maybe he’ll think higher of you!” Said Hoodie as I left, which must have calmed him down. I found Jeff in his room. It was really cool and gothic. I noticed that it kind of looked like Robbie’s room from gravity falls.   
“Oh hey Bukimina chan.” He said. There was Jeff on his bed. In his hands was a silver and black guitar that he was strumming with a black and white striped guitar pick.   
“Hey Jeff kun! I didn’t know that you could play the guitar.” I said while smiling.   
“Yeah…” He said nervously. “I only started learning recently… In fact I got this guitar the day I met you.” He said with a smile. “I already learned a song though. Want to hear it? I know how much you love to sing.” He smiled. I nodded and smiled. He turned on his amplifier and started playing Doki Doki Forever by OR3O. I started singing along with it. When the song was finally over he looked at me, his face flushed red.   
“You’re really good at singing.” Said Jeff.   
“Thanks! You’re good at music!” I said back. But then something happened… It was kind of like when Toby and I were slow dancing. Like how after we were done he started leaning in, his eyes closed and his lips were puckered. He was trying to kiss me again.   
“Anyways!” I said blushing and pulling away. “So um… I needed to ask you something about EJ kun.”   
“EJ?” He asked, looking disappointed. “What about him?”   
“Well… I thought you could go on a date with him.” I said. His eyes widened and he blushed.  
“I mean… I don’t know Bukimina chan, I mean EJ is my best friend! I don’t want to ruin anything between us.” Jeff responded.   
“Okay… I understand. I just thought it would make him really happy. And it would make me really happy too.” I said, with a fake sad look on my face.   
“Wait!” He shouted. I smiled. “If it’ll make you happy then I’ll do it.” He said finally.   
“Great!” I’ll get everything ready! Tonight at 3:00 AM!” I say while running out of the room before he could say anything. 

“So how did it go?” EJ Kun asked while biting his nails.   
“Not so great…” I said sadly.   
“What!?” He asked, horrified.   
“Kidding! He said that he wanted to go on a date with you!” I shouted! Everyone started cheering and I laughed. “It’s tonight at 3:00 AM!”  
“3:00 AM!?” Said clockwork. “That’s an hour from now!” She exclaimed.   
“Then we have to get ready quickly! Come on we have to get EJ ready!” Said Ben drowned.   
“I’ve got it all covered!” I told them all. “I’m very good with fashion.” I dug through EJ closet and finally found a very nice suit.   
“Oh yeah that’s a suit that slender man gave me cause it was too small when he ordered it. I’ve always wondered where he gets them from.” EJ laughed.   
“Do you want any makeup?” I asked after EJ got finished puting it on.   
“Maybe just some powder so my skin looks better.” EJ kun said.   
“Wait… Does that mean…” I asked excitedly. “You’re going to go without your mask?” I smiled at him.   
“I was thinking about it… So he could see my eyes.” EJ kun responded.   
“You have eyes?” Clocker chan asked.  
“Yeah I just hide them under my mask.” EJ kun said after taking off his dark blue mask with black drips coming down the eyeholes. Everyone’s eyes widened. He was very attractive. His hair was dark brown and he had really pretty forrest green eyes.   
“Whoa! Dude when was the last time we saw you without your mask.” Masky asked.   
“Um… I don’t think you ever have… Cause I haven’t taken it off in years… Maybe even since I got here.” He said.   
“Okay well then he’ll be really surprised to see your face! Let’s do your makeup!” I said happily. After I got done putting on his makeup he looked even better. He was wearing foundation, powder, blush, bronzer, highlighter, eyeliner, and a little bit of mascara. Somehow he looked better than he normally did. Some of the other dumb annoying girls at my school would probably say that he looked like James Charles. Okay… He’s ready!

EJ’s POV 

Okay! This is the time I’ve been waiting for since I got here… I’m finally going to go on a date with Jeff! I waited inside of the cave, sitting at a table that the other guys set up for our date. In my hand were black roses, which were Jeff’s favorite. As time passed I started to get nervous… What if he doesn’t show up… What if he doesn’t like me… What if he likes Bukimina chan? I tried to keep the tears coming out of my eyes so it wouldn’t ruin my makeup. But then I saw him… There was Jeff standing in the cave entrance. He was wearing a black suit with a blood red tie, and a white collared shirt.   
“H-hey…” I said with my eyes widening.   
“Hey.” He said back with his eyes widening. “You look really nice..” Jeff mumbled nervously. I blushed.   
“You too!” I shout, while getting up to pull out his chair. We sat there for a second and just tried our best not to make any eye contact. “So how was your day?” I asked.  
“Good.” He responded, looking uncomfortable. I thought and thought about how I could get him to like me. Then I knew! I thought back to what Masky told me the day that Bukimina chan arrived.   
“This is perfect! Finally I have someone to practice my pick up lines on! Everyone knows when you like someone, you have to say something witty to get them to like you back. Like ‘Your chest is so round. Can I feel it?’” I started spacing off while I thought about it.  
“EJ are you okay…?” Jeff asked. Without thinking I said it.   
“Your chest is so round. Can I feel it?” I blushed. His eyes shot open. A bright red blush burned on his face as well.   
“Pfft… Hahahahahahaha!” He laughed. I knew this would be a bad idea. He started to breathe heavily trying to get himself to stop, but before he could I ran off with tears in my eyes. “Wait no EJ! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Jeff shouts as I run off. 

Jeff’s POV

I felt terrible for what I did to EJ. I’m not sure why he’s so sensitive around me though. Just a couple of days ago we were wrestling like best friends and arguing over what mario kart character to play. I found EJ sitting alone at the edge of the cliff.   
“EJ! Wait!” I shout at him. I sit next to him“I’m sorry for laughing. I wasn’t laughing at you I swear! It was just that what you said was really… cute!” I said, without thinking. Whoa… I guess that I like him… But this look that I’m giving him… Why do I recognize it… From EJ? Wait! I know why! He… Likes me!   
“EJ…” I ask.  
“Yeah?” He replied, blushing.   
“Do you… Want to go to the blood moon ball with me?” I asked.   
“What?!” He asked.


	10. Asking Out For The Blood Moon

Bukimina’s POV  
(Warning I do not own the blood moon ball, It’s from star versus the forces of evil)

So there I was sitting on the porch at the mansion after sundown. I could only see a little bit of the sky and the dark woods cause I was on the porch.   
I was wearing a long sleeve black dress that said ‘Too weird to live, too rare to die’. I really liked it cause it matched my personality. On my legs I wore black and white striped socks. Since I was about to go to sleep, I wasn’t wearing any shoes. My hair was in two buns that had black bows. Finally I decide to get off of the porch and take a walk but then I looked up and screamed. The moon was turning blood red.   
“MINA CHAN WHAT’S WRONG?” Clocker Chan said while running out of the house. She looked up at the moon and gasped.   
“What?! What does that mean?” I asked. Clockwork grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me inside, were everyone was sitting in the living room, either on the velvety furniture.   
“Guys!” She yells at them all.   
“W-w-w-what?” Toby asked, jumping to his feet.   
“It’s the blood moon!” She shouts. Everyone else gasps.   
“What’s a blood moon?” I asked. Before anyone can answer me, Toby takes my hand and pulls me out of the door. Everyone follows.   
“Oh my god!” I heard all of the creepypastas say. It was just like my fight with clockwork cause so many creepypastas that I hadn’t met yet were around me. I looked over and saw Nina the Killer looking excited along with everyone else.   
“Hey, Nina chan, you don’t know me yet but… What’s going on?” I ask her nervously. I really liked Nina chan’s story and her outfit so I thought it would be nice to talk to her.   
“Oh hiiiii!” Nina chan exclaimed. I smiled at her energy. “The blood moon is a HUGE deal! It means that Slender Man is coming from the underworld!” Nina chan shouts while jumping up and down excitedly.   
“Yeah, so to celebrate we have a huge ball every year. It’s honestly pretty cool.” Said Clockwer chan.   
“Wow! So like a dance! I’ve never been to one before!” I say. “That’s so exciting!” This was going to be great. I could ask Toby Senpai… Wait… No he’s probably going to go with Jane chan since she’s his girlfriend and all. Well that’s too bad. Maybe I’ll just hang out with Clocker chan and Nina chan now that we were friends. I smiled.   
“Come on! We have to decide what we’re going to wear! The ball is tonight!” Nina said grabbing my arm, to which I reacted by grabbing Clocker Chan’s and pulling her along with us.   
“What?! It’s tonight?!” I shout

Ticci Toby’s POV

I smile at Bukimina chan as she runs off with her friends. I know who I’m going to ask out to the blood moon ball. It’s honestly pretty surprising that I’m not worried, at least to my friends. I, on the other hand, am not surprised. It would be hard for me to be uncomfortable around Mina chan since we were so close as friends. But this dance was going to change that! After this dance hopefully we’ll be more than just friends. I just needed to find out how I was going to ask her out. After that happened I went inside. All of the guys were together in the gaming room. I looked around at all of the guys in the room. It was obvious that EJ and Jeff weren’t going to be a problem cause they were together now. They were really cute together and we were all really happy that Mina chan got them together. That’s right Mina! I needed to be the first person to ask her. I looked around at the other guys and waited for them to ask who they would ask. But no one talked. The only ones who did were EJ and Jeff who were sitting on each other's laps. I knew that if I didn’t then no one was going to. I took a deep breath and asked.   
“S-s-s-s-s-so-o who-o-o-o-o ar-r-r-re y-y-y-y-you g-g-g-g-guys-s-s-s going wi-th-th-th?” I blushed.   
“I’m going to ask mina chan.” They all said at once. My eyes widened and so did everyone else’s.   
“Wait! You all want to go with Mina chan?” Said Jeff surprised.   
“Yeah… I mean… I don’t really care about it that much.” Said Hoodies. Everyone else nodded.   
“W-w-w-well I do-o-o-o… K-k-k-k-kinda-a-a-a…” I said, blushing again. Everyone looked at me. “B-b-b-b-be honest-t-t-t. I-i-i-i-f-f-f I-I-I as-s-sk Mina chan t-t-t-to the-e-e da-da-da-dance… W-w-w-w-would you a-a-all hate-e-e me-e-e?” I asked looking away. I heard everyone gasp and run up to me. Before I new it all of my friends had their arms wrapped around me to comfort me.   
“Of course not! Go ask her out Toby! We’ll support you no matter what!” Said Masky. Everyone else agreed.   
“O-o-o-o-o-kay… I-I-I-I’ll-l-l-l do-o-o-o i-i-i-it!” 

Bukimina’s POV

I sat there looking through my many clothes and dresses thinking of what to wear. I had already helped Nina chan and Clocker chan pick their outfits but I was a little bit more picky than them with what to wear. It was my first time meeting Slender Man and I wanted to make a good first impression. Clocker chan didn’t really like girly clothes so she was just going to wear a white skirt to go with her white tank top. Over it she wore a black leather jacket, a black head band in her hair, and instead of fancy shoes she wore black sneakers.   
Nina was wearing a purple short sleeveless dress and black tights. She put her black hair in a messy bun. On her feet she was wearing big black high heels.   
“Well I was going to wear purple cause it’s my favorite color but it would look weird if only Nina and I matched and Clockwork didn’t so now I have to choose a different color… Maybe… Grey…?” I told them. They both shrugged. I continued to look through my dresses and accessories but then I heard a knock at the door.   
“Oh hey Toby…” I said, worried.   
“H-h-h-hey B-b-b-b-bukimina-a-a-a cha-cha-chan-n-n!” He smiled  
“You can just call me Mina chan.” I giggled nervously.   
“We-w-w-w-well d-d-d-d-d-do you… W-w-w-want-t-t-t-t-t to-o-o-o g-g-g-go to-o-o-o th-th-th-th-th-th-the-e-e-e-e dan-n-n-n-n-c-e-e-e-e-e with-th-th me?” He asked suddenly. I blushed but then…   
“ARE! YOU! KIDDING ME!????!?!” I shout. Toby’s eyes widen and he begins to tear up.   
“Mina! Calm down he’s sensitive!” Clocker chan told me. I wish I would have known two things at this time:   
Toby cannot take being yelled at and  
HE DOESN”T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

“YOU THINK THAT I’M JUST GOING TO IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW?! THAT’S RIDICULOUS!!!!! EVEN IF IT IS JANE CHAN!!! NO ONE DESERVES TO BE CHEATED ON!!!!!” I scream. Clocker chan and Nina chan both gasped and Toby fell to the ground, shaking and crying. Before anything else could happen I ran out of the room and down the stairs. In the living room was Ben, Jeff, EJ, Masky, and Hoodie.   
“Mina chan? What’s wrong?” Jeff asked.  
“Nothing! I’m fine! I just need to go for a walk!” I shout angrily before running out of the house.   
“Mina wait!!!” Toby senpai shouted in tears at the top of the stairs.   
“Leave me alone Toby kun!” I shout back and slam the door.   
“How many times does she have to do that before she starts going easy on that door?” Masky asked.  
“More importantly… She didn’t called you Senpai Toby!” Hoodie shouts.   
… 

I sat in the woods, angrily, listening to Anna Blue, who I listen to whenever I’m angry. I hate Jane! I want to say yes to Toby but I can’t cause it would be so cruel to Jane, even though she doesn’t deserve him. Or maybe they do deserve each other since she’s the worst and now so is he cause he’s a cheating jerk!   
“M-m-m-m-mina ch-ch-cha-n-n-n-n-n!” I heard Toby kun shout as he ran towards where I was sitting against a tree.   
“What do you want, cheater!?” I shout.   
“I’m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m no-o-o-o-o-o-ot-t-t-t aa-aa-a-a-a ch-ch-ch-cheatherrrr!” He shouts “I-I-I-I don’t-t-t-t ev-v-v-ven-n-n-n-n-n-n know-w-w-w-w wh-wh-what you’re-e t-al-al-al-alking-g-g-g-g abou-u-u-u-ut!” He stutters back.   
“You cheated on Jane! You’re just as bad as she is!” I shout. He gasped loudly. But then… He started laughing… “What?!! Why are you laughing?!” I asked.   
“W-w-w-w-we were-e-e-e-e-e-e nev-v-v-v-ver da-a-a-ting-g-g!” He laughs. I blushed.   
“WHAT?!” A smile springs on my face and I begin to laugh along with him. Eventually we both fell on the floor and started laughing hysterically. “But I thought that you two got together when she told you that she liked you and you went into the room together.” I said between giggles.   
“N-n-n-n-n-n-no! I-I-I-I j-j-j-ust-t-t-t-t-t wanted to-o-o-o-o-o te-e-e-e-e-ll her-r-r-r- I wasn’t-t-t-t inter-r-r-restedd-d-d!” He said back. We continued to laugh.   
“So… I’m sorry that I jumped to conclusions… I know how sensitive you are. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, please just tell me.” I said.   
“W-w-w-w-well-l-l th-th-th-there is-s-s-s on-n-n-ne thing-g-g-g… Will-l-l-l-l yo-o-o-o-u go-o-o-o with-h-h-h m-m-m-me to th-th-the blood-d-d-d-d-d-d m-oo-oo-oon ball-l-l-l-l w-w-w-w-wwith me-e-e-e?” He asked, blushing. I gasped.   
“Of course! Toby, I was hoping that we could go together!” Then… Something happened… I was so excited and I kissed him on the cheek… and then… He was lifted up into the air, like he was floating. I jumped to my feet.   
“Whoa Toby! How are you doing that?” I asked.  
“I-I-I-I-I don’t-t-t know-w-w!” He said back, kind of excited. A bunch of lights surrounded him and he was lifted higher into the air. I begin to fly up with him, using my wings, but then he stopped floating, and fell to the ground.   
“Toby senpai! Are you okay?!” I shout. He sits up and opens his mouth to speak.   
“I think so…?” He says calmly. I gasped and covered my hands with my mouth.   
“What the… Say something again!” I exclaim, getting excited.   
“Um… Okay? What am I even supposed to… Oh my gosh!” Toby senpai said excitedly. “Bukimina chan! You cured my stutter by agreeing to go to the ball with me!! You’re the best!” He shouted, with a perfect voice. We hugged, and walked back to the mansion, hand in hand. And then suddenly, a thought came to me… And I knew exactly what to wear to the dance.


	11. Slender Man's Return

Toby’s POV

It’s so exciting to finally be at my frist ever blood moon ball! And especially now that I don’t have my stutter anymore… So now that I don’t… I can finally ask Bukimina chan to be my girlfriend. I stand there in the ballroom with everyone else. All of my friends were there. Hoodie and Masky were in the corner flirting with Nina and Clockwork.   
“Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?” Masky said to Clockwork with a wink. Clockwork rolled her eyes and walked away but Nina just stood there and giggled at how cute he was being.   
“Dude, shut up you’re making me look bad in front of the babes.” Hoodie whispered nervously.   
I looked over and saw Jeff and EJ slow dancing. They were so cute together. There were lots of couples on the dance floor like laughing jack and candy pop. I smiled at them but I couldn’t hide my jealousy. I couldn’t wait for Bukimina chan to get here so that we could slow dance and I could get her to like me. I blushed just thinking about her. I think that I was falling in love. I looked over and saw clockwork leaning against the wall cooly.   
“Hey clockwork, do you know where Mina chan is?” I asked her. She gasped at me.  
“Toby! Your stutter is gone! Like fully! What happened?” She exclaimed.   
“Oh yeah that… Bukimina chan took my stutter when I asked her to the ball and she said yes. Since then I haven’t stuttered at all!” I shouted happily.   
“Oh that’s cool. Anyways, I don’t know where she is. Probably still getting ready.” She says, while walking away to go and drink some blood at the table.   
“Thanks anyways.” I whisper kind of disappointed. I stand against the wall, looking away from the door. But then… Something happens. The room is full of gasps. I look at everyone. What could it be? Is Slender Man finally coming back? But then I looked towards the door and gasped. There in the door way was Mina chan. I blushed with wide eyes while I looked over at her. Mina chan was wearing a pink top with a black trim and pink lace sleeves off her shoulders and grey skirt and she was wearing cute pink and black lace up platform boots. She was wearing a black choker with a pink star design. On her hands were small black gloves. Her hair was amazing. It was the normal black but this time with pink highlights. On the side of her hair she had a french braid. The tips of her cat ears were dyed white. One of her horns was white while the other had black and pink stripes. Her cat tail was also black was dyed pink at the bottom. Her black eye was its normal purple, but the other eye had a pink contact on it. On Mina chan’s face was a black crescent design. The flaps of her wings were painted pink. And to top it off, in her hair was a pink crescent moon berrett and a star berrett. I also noticed that her skirt had lace around it on the bottom. It was way more detailed than the suit that I had on. I was wearing a brown suit and matching tie with a dark grey collared shirt underneath.. The suit was long on the ends so it was an overcoat. I had a long blue cape and navy blue dress pants and dark grey dress shoes. My hair was gelled so it looked a little bit more fancy than usual. Lastly, on my head was a dark grey hat and a golden ribbon around it. I thought I looked good, until I saw Bukimina chan and realized how much better I could have been. I almost felt like I didn’t deserve this. I saw her as she looked around the huge ball room for me. I blushed and realized who she was looking for before running over to her.   
“Mina chan hey!” I said. She smiled and ran over to hug me. As I hugged her I looked behind and saw Clockwork, Nina, Hoodie and Masky. Clockwork was smirking and giving me a thumbs up, Hoodie and Nina were excitedly jumping up and down together, and Masky… was turned away from us with his arms wrapped around himself, pretending to make out with someone. I mumbled at him to shut up.   
“What?” Mina chan asked.   
“Oh nothing, sorry. Let’s dance!” I say and switch places with her so that I can face Ben who was the DJ. He looked over at us where we were slow dancing and then winked before changing the music and put on… Anna Blue’s Angel! It was Bukimina’s favorite song and I considered our song since we almost kissed while it was playing. Just like last time we slow danced, and finally I sang, this time without a stutter.   
“Let’s seize the day” I sang  
“And break away,” She sang back.  
“My angel!” We sang together. All eyes were on us.  
“. . . Mina chan… I had something I wanted to ask you…” I said, nervous.   
“Oh yeah, go ahead Toby Senpai you can ask me anything.” She smiled at me.  
“Okay just…” I mumbled. ‘Stay calm Toby’ I thought to myself. “Will you… Will you… Be my g-” But then I was cut off. I looked up and saw a huge red and black portal in the middle of the ceiling. Everyone gasped. They were all scared, except for Mina chan. After a few seconds a figure came out from the portal and floated to the ground. It was Slender Man! I couldn’t believe he was finally here.   
“Good evening everyone!” Shouted Slender Man. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to greet Slender Man.   
“He’s here! Come on Mina chan you need to meet him!” I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the crowd of people. “Slender Man I have someone you should meet!” I exclaimed.   
“Who said that? Ticci Toby? My proxy? Didn’t you have a stutter before?” Slender Man asked.   
“I did! But she healed me! She’s amazing!” I exclaimed happily, showing him Mina chan.  
“Who is she?” Slender Man asked.   
“This is Mina chan! She’s amazing! She’s here cause she killed her whole familly. Look!” I reach into my pocket and pull out a picture from the crime scene. Slender Man looked at it, at first surprised and then smirked.   
“So you did all of this!? Why didn’t you say so!? You’re Mina chan right?” Slender Man asked, smiling down at Mina chan.   
“Um… Yeah.” She said nervously.   
“Interesting… I came here tonight with special news.” He said. Whispers filled the ball room. A old looking scroll appeared in his hands. “It’s a prophecy. It says that a new creepypasta has arrived at the mansion and is very, very special! And that another who already lived at the mansion is special as well. one of them…” He paused dramatically. “Is my daughter!” He exclaimed. Everyone gasped. “So I assume that since I don’t know you, you are the new creepypasta. So that means it could be you!” Slender Man told her. I hugged Bukimina chan from behind as she looked up at him excitedly. “But who could be the other Creepypasta?” Slender Man asked.   
“That would be me!” We heard a voice say from behind. We looked over and saw Jane with RD, LMR, and Pinkamena! “Obviously I’m the strongest creepypasta here! Mina chan might be powerful but I’m way better than her so if she’s part of the prophecy then so am I!” Jane exclaimed happily.   
“Who even are you?” Slender Man asked. Everyone else laughed  
“Umm… I’m Jane the killer? The best creepypasta!” Jane said.

Mina’s POV

“No you aren’t!” Toby shouted. “Bukimina chan is!” I gasped at him standing up for me and Jane was starting to get angry. She didn’t seem to enjoy the fact that her crush was standing up for me. “In fact I didn’t get to ask Mina chan what I wanted to ask her!” Toby senpai said to me and Slender Man Sama.   
“Can’t it wait until we figure this out?” Slender Man Sama sighed.   
“No! Hold it can’t wait! If I don’t ask her now I never will!” Toby Senpai shouted.   
“Fine! Make it quick!” Slender Man sama said while rolling his eyes. Toby turned back to me and took both of my hands. I blushed.   
“So… Um… What is it?” I blushed.  
“Bukimina chan… Will you be my girlfriend!?” He exclaimed smiling. My eyes widened. What the?! Toby senpai likes me too?! Wait… too?! Since when do I like him… I mean I do but… Wait what?! I looked over at my friends. Clocker chan had her mouth covered with her hands but I could tell she was smiling. Nina and Masky was jumping up and down and squealing. Hoodie was looking at us approvingly.   
“Yes! Of course Toby senpai! I’ll be your girlfriend!” I said smiling. Jane gasped. I don’t know where it came from but I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him!!! Everything around me stopped. I could only feel what was happening. Everyone gasped cause they were surprised but then they started clapping. Everyone but… Guess who! Jane! Finally we stopped kissing and looked over at Jane. She had anger on her expression. She breathed hard and loudly as seconds passed, and then finally… She lost it.  
“I”M GOING TO KILL YOU MINA CHAN!” She shouted with tears in her eyes. Jane jumped at me but just in time I jumped out of the way. Toby stood in front of me. “GET OUT OF THE WAY TOBY!”   
“No! If you want to hurt my girlfriend you have to go through me!” He said, holding his hands out.   
“FINE THEN I WILL!” Jane shouted while pulling her knife out of the pocket of her dress and sprinting towards us. Toby pulled his hatchets out of the pockets of his tuxedo.   
“STOP!” Everyone stopped in there place cause Slender Man sama made us with his telekinesis. “Toby, you can’t intervene.” He paused. “I think Jane is… Right.”   
“Right?! How is she right?! She’s the worst! There’s no way Jane is right!” Toby shouted angrily.   
“Toby! What I mean is that the prophecy states that both creepypastas must battle! The winner is my daughter!” Said Slender Man. “So… Nobody can intervene.” Toby took a breath. He looked at Jane and then Slender Man and then back to me.   
“I promise I’ll be okay.” I smiled and then I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.   
“Okay.” He said. Toby stepped out of the way and everyone backed up. I could tell they were worried that Jane chan and I would destroy the ballroom with the amount of power we have. Jane chan knew what I was capable of. She saw it when I battled Clocker chan… But she was strangely calm. She seemed confident with fighting me… Which either means that she was desperate to look cool in front of Slender Man sama and Toby senpai or her ego was just that high. Either way… I have to win.


	12. Chapter 12

I stood in position, ready to put her to sleep. I started the fight the same way the last one started. “I’m not like you, Jane chan. I’ll give you a head start.” I said to her.   
“Wow! How nice of you, Bukimina chan! You’re so nice!” Jane said sarcastically. “YOU’RE SO NICE AND PERFECT! EVERYONE LOVES BUKIMINA CHAN!!!!” That’s when finally Jane chan sprinted towards me. She was furious. I guess she finally broke down from how angry I was. It was almost too late, but just in time I pulled out my chainsaw and turned it on before dodging her attack and slashing a little bit of her cheek. “OWWWW!!!” She screamed   
“I hope that hurts! You deserve all the pain in the world with how you’ve treated everyone!” I shout back   
“You brat! She ran at me again and tried to stab at me again but I flew up before she could.   
“Give up Jane chan! You’ll never have as much determination as I do so you can never beat me!” I shouted at her. A smirk slowly appeared on her face.   
“Oh. Is that so?” Jane chan asked smiling.   
“Yeah!” I said back.   
“Well you’re about to lose all of that determination!” She said.   
“And why is that?” I asked her, while flying up so I could prepare for a speed attack.  
“That’s why.” She giggled while she pointed to the windows. I stopped in my face and looked at the window, unknowingly. My eyes widened. By the windows was Pinkimena chan, RD chan, and MCR chan, Pinky was using her teeth to tie the ribbons on the curtains, MCR chan was using her magical horn to do the same and RD chan was flying around and tying them. I gasped.   
“That’s cheating!” I say.   
“Not really. It’s fine that I have help if they aren’t touching you. In a real fight they would be able to help me so why would this be any different, stupid?” Immediately ran into the shadows so that the light couldn’t touch my skin. I look over at Toby senpai.   
“Slender Man this is getting out of hand! They’re both too strong! THEY’RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER! OR DESTROY THE MANSION OR BOTH!” Toby senpai exclaimed. Slender Man sama just held his hand up at Toby and continued to watch.   
“This is all part of the prophecy… In fact, I already know who it is.” Slender Man sama said.   
“You do!?” Shouted Jeff kun while hugging EJ from behind cause he was scared.   
“Then why don’t you call off the fight? One of them is going to get seriously hurt!” EJ kun said.   
“I’m just enjoying this for a little while.” Slender Man sama said. “Do whatever you guys want.”   
“Fine maybe I will!” Clocker chan giggled running out in front of Jane chan.   
“I won’t listen to you anymore Jane! You’re a bad friend and if you keep on acting the way that you do then nobody will want to be friends with you at all!” Clocker chan said. Jane gasped. I smiled at how locker chan stood up for me. Jane chan was trying her best not to seem surprised.   
“Whatever! Like I care! It’s not like she has any friends anyways!” Jane chan laughed. As she said that I blushed and my eyes fell to the floor. What if she’s right? What if no one really does like me? I sighed and my eyes start to tear up.  
“Yes she does!” I look over. It was Nina chan. “I’m her friend!” Nina chan said.   
“Me too!” I looked over and saw Clocker chan. She locked arms with me and Nina locked with my other one.   
“Us too!” Hoodie and Masky ran to our sides too.   
“Mhm!” Said Jeff and EJ.   
“Yeah! We’re all you friends Mina chan!” I looked over and saw Ben drowned just from the stage and run over to stand by me.   
“And I’m…” We all looked over and saw Toby senpai. “I’m her boyfriend!” Toby exclaimed. Nina smiled and winked at me and then pulled away so I could hold hands with Toby senpai. Instead she went and stood by Masky, who she held hands with. I guess they were dating now.   
“So what do you say Jane chan? Will you let us put all of this behind us and finally be my friend?” I asked smiling at her. Jane looked down at my hand hesitantly. She raised her hand and finally…

She grabbed my hand.   
“Okay.” She held my hand as we both smiled at each other.   
“Boo!!!!!!!!” Jane and I looked up to see Slender Man Sama booing at us.   
“What is it!?” Toby senpai asked. “They worked things out! And besides you already know who it is so why does it matter.”   
“You guys are really dumb. I knew from the start who it was. I always knew this was going to happen. I hang out with Zalgo all the time, who is a demon and my boyfriend. Do you really think he can’t predict the future?” Slender Man Sama asked laughing.   
“What?” EJ kun asked. “Then why did you have to make them fight?” We all looked up at him and nodded.   
“Cause I wanted to see them fight! Also this was all part of the plan. Zalgo and I knew that it would take a fight for them to sort out their differences. Anyways! Let’s get this out of the way.” Slender Man Sama said. “The winner is… Both of you!” Everyone gasped.   
“Wait but…” Jane chan said.   
“If we’re both the winners… So we’re both your kids… That makes us…” I began.   
“Sisters!” Jane chan and I both said together and finally, after a long, long time, we hugged… and finally… I felt like I was complete. I felt like I had friends. I wasn’t alone. And I knew… Nobody would ever hurt me again the way that those mean girls at school did.


	13. Chapter 13

Bukimina’s POV

Finally it’s all over! My journey as a creepypasta has come to an end and I can be happy forever and ever. I had the best boyfriend in the entire world and the coolest best friends. No only that but the original familly that I had was never really my familly to begin with. No wonder we were so different! Anyways my life couldn’t be better. It’s almost like we all reset after that (besides the fact that Jane chan and I were friends now, along with being sisters.) We were all sitting in the gaming room together. Nina chan who was playing as Rosalina, Clocker chan who was playing as Bayonetta, Hoodie kun who was playing as Lucario, and Masky kun who was playing as Luigi were all playing super smash bros while Jane chan, Jeff kun, and EJ kun watched. As always EJ and Jeff were sitting on each other's laps and kissing. Then there was Toby senpai and I. We were sitting next to eachother, holding each other's hands, sharing earbuds and listening to Lizz Robinett’s cover of Hide and Seek. We were smiling as we watched our friends play the game and yell in defeat every time they fell off of the map.   
“Bukimina chan…” I looked over and saw Toby kun looking back at me. “Why are you crying?” I felt my face and saw a single bloody tear on my thumb, just like the day I got to the mansion. He touched my cheek to wipe it away.   
“Oh… I didn’t realize I was… I guess…” I trailed off. Everyone else noticed and Clocker chan paused the game. “I guess I’ve just never been this happy.” I said smiling at him through the tears. Toby senpai smiled back and hugged me. Just like that Nina chan and Masky kun ran over to us and jumped onto the chair to hug us too.   
“Guys what are you-?!” Toby Senpai stopped when Clocker chan, Hoodie kun, Jeff, EJ kun, and Ben kun joined the hug. I laughed but then looked up and saw Jane chan looking away from us sadly. I held out my hand to her.   
“Come on Jane chan! You’re our friend too you know?” I giggled over at her through my tears. Jane looked over, surprised… Then she started to tear up before running over and joining the hug… Causing the chair to fall over.   
“Jane!” Toby senpai shouted. “Why did we have to-!?” But then he got interrupted again, this time it was by me cause I was laughing so hard. Then everyone started joining in. And finally Toby senpai joined in. I looked over at him and kissed him again. We were all laughing so loud that I almost didn’t hear the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the house.   
“Oh! I’ll get it! Maybe it’s the pizza we ordered earlier.” I said as I got up to answer the door. As I walked down the stairs I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing again. “I’m coming!” I said as I opened the door. “Sorry for the-” As I opened the door… I gasped. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. I want to write another book in this series so if you like it please give me some kudos and leave a comment. If you want to be in the next story let me know!! Thanks!


End file.
